Wisata dan Mochi
by Dee Carmine
Summary: [Chapter terakhir UPDATE!] Atas usulan Gempa, tujuh kembar BoBoiBoy pergi wisata ke pantai. Mereka optimis takkan terjadi sesuatu. Iya 'kan? Betul 'kan? [No pairings. Brotherhood.]
1. Mochi

**Summary**: Atas usulan Gempa, tujuh kembar BoBoiBoy pergi wisata ke pantai. Mereka optimis takkan terjadi sesuatu. Iya 'kan? Betul 'kan? [No pairings. Brotherhood.]

**.**

**.**

**BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios**

**Tak ada keuntungan materi apapun yang saya ambil dari sini.**

**.**

**Chapter I**

**Mochi**

**.**

**.**

Ini seperti piknik keluarga dan jarang-jarang mereka pergi bertujuh. Biasanya jika mau pergi bersama, selalu saja ada yang sudah memiliki acara sendiri—entah harus ikut pelajaran tambahan (Thorn, Blaze), OSIS (Gempa), klub silat (Halilintar), klub sains (Solar), tanding futsal (Blaze, Taufan) atau klub memanah (Ice). Tapi hari itu Gempa bergumam tentang liburan keluarga dan dengan tak serius mengajak pergi kemah di pantai bersama-sama saat makan malam. Gempa sungguh tak menyangka proposalnya serta-merta disetujui keenam saudaranya. Gempa jadi terhenyak sebentar sambil mengusap dahi.

"Kenapa melongo Gem?" tanya Taufan, heran. Gempa menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak, hanya terkejut semuanya langsung setuju. Kapan terakhir kali kita jalan sama-sama? Kukira setahun lalu, itu juga tak semuanya bisa ikut," ujar Gempa. Halilintar yang merasa tersindir, langsung meletakkan sendok yang ia pegang.

"Gem, aku sudah minta maaf, aku lupa ada tanding silat waktu itu," ujar Halilintar agak hati-hati. Biarpun Halilintar kakak tertua dan yang paling garang, ia enggan menyulut kejengkelan Gempa. Sebab walau Gempa hanya kembar ketiga, Gempa adalah "manajer" sekaligus yang paling mengemong atau mengasuh keenam saudaranya. Yang paling penyayang dan paling telaten, yang paling perhatian dan paling lurus moralnya. Mau tak mau, kekerasan kepala Halilintar luluh juga.

Mendengar alasan dan permintaan maaf Halilintar, Gempa hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan masih dendam karena waktu itu Kak Hali, hanya sedang bandingkan saja. Sebab memang agak mengejutkan," kata Gempa. "Jadi... benar ini semuanya bisa pergi? Solar, kamu bagaimana?"

Solar mengangkat pandangan dari makan malamnya saat dipanggil. Adik paling bungsu namun paling pandai (dan paling suka bersolek) itu hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak ada kegiatan klub. Laboratorium sedang diperbaiki," jawab Solar. Lengan bajunya yang berwarna putih bergaris kelabu ia singsingkan dan Solar kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Ice, Blaze?" tanya Gempa ke arah kembar duduk bersebelahan. Blaze—kembar keempat berbaju merah-jingga—menjawab dengan mulut penuh nasi dan ayam.

"Aku tak ada tanding bola!" sembur Blaze, sedikit nasi dan serpihan ayam keluar.

"Telan dulu baru jawab," tegur Gempa. Blaze hanya melemparkan cengiran tak bersalah. "Ice?"

"Kakak 'kan tahu kalau di antara semuanya aku yang paling menganggur," ujar Ice sambil menghirup es susu cokelatnya. "Klub memanah hanya dua kali seminggu, jadi aku santai."

"Oke, baguslah," ujar Gempa. Ia menoleh pada Taufan, kembar kedua berkaus biru tua yang sedang cengengesan sambil mencuri ayam dari piring Halilintar. Gempa berdehem sebelum pertengkaran Halilintar vs Taufan yang ke-21 pecah lagi hari itu. Sontak Taufan segera duduk tenang dan melemparkan lagi ayam yang ia curi ke piring Halilintar. Dengan kesal Halilintar kembali memungut ayamnya dan melemparnya ke piring Taufan.

"Jijik aku makan bekas tangan kau, kau saja yang makan sana! Jorok!"

"Tanganku bersih, lah!" bela Taufan sambil nyengir kuda. "Aku sudah cuci tangan pakai sabun."

"Biar tangan kau dikucek pakai karbol sekalipun, aku tetap takkan makan bekas kau pegang!"

"Ehem!" Gempa berdehem lagi. Halilintar dan Taufan langsung diam, mata mereka menatap ketakutan ke arah Gempa. Aura hitam seolah menguar dari tubuhnya, mata Gempa menyipit marah ke arah kedua kakak kembarnya itu.

"Makanan bukan mainan," geram Gempa, tenang namun seolah sedang mengutuk. Halilintar dan Taufan meneguk ludah. "Bisa dilanjutkan topik kita ini atau lanjut baku hantam? Kebetulan aku sudah lama tak olahraga," ancam Gempa. Halilintar dan Taufan seketika mengangguk patuh.

"Iya Gem, lanjut," ujar Taufan sambil tertawa garing. Halilintar bungkam dan khidmat menghabiskan makanan di piringnya.

"Oh, syukurlah," ucap Gempa kembali ceria. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah anggota terakhir.

"Kalau Thorn? Benar kamu tak ada rencana apapun untuk minggu ini?" tanya Gempa mengalihkan perhatian ke kembar keenam. Tampak seorang remaja bermata bulat memakai piyama hijau polkadot hitam. Pipinya membola seperti hamster karena penuhnya makanan di mulut. Masakan Gempa dan Taufan memang paling enak.

Thorn terus saja makan tanpa menyadari pertanyaan Gempa. Keenam saudara lainnya hanya menghela nafas. Sudah dimaklumi tabiat "polos"-nya itu.

"Thorn?" panggil Gempa lagi. Solar menyikut kakak kembarnya dan Thorn menoleh ke arah Solar.

"Kenapa Sol? Mau tambah ayamnya?" tawar Thorn disesela kunyahan. Mata dan pipi sama bulatnya. Solar hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Dipanggil Kak Gem tuh."

Thorn menoleh ke arah Gempa.

"Iya Kak Gem?" sahut Thorn.

"Nanti kamu betul tak ada acara? Coba ingat baik-baik," ujar Gempa. Thorn meneguk makanan di mulutnya.

"Nanti Thorn ada acara," jawabnya.

"Lho, katanya kamu mau ke pantai," ujar Gempa, heran. Thorn mengerucutkan alisnya.

"Iya, nanti Thorn ada janji," jawab Thorn agak ragu-ragu. Gempa semakin bingung.

"Kamu tak jadi ikut kita?" tanya Gempa, agak kecewa.

"Jadi Kak, mau ikut," kata Thorn.

"Tapi katanya ada acara? Mau kamu batalkan?" cecar Gempa. Thorn menggeleng.

"Tak boleh dibatalkan, Thorn harus ikut acaranya," kata Thorn, polos.

Gempa mengurut keningnya karena kerumitan logika Thorn.

"Thorn, acara kamu itu apa?" tanya Gempa dengan tempo dilambatkan agar Thorn mengerti. Thorn tampak berpikir.

"Ya... acara ke pantai dengan Kak Gempa dan semuanya," jawab Thorn, lugu. Gempa segera istighfar, tak mau marah. Blaze langsung tancap gas saat tahu maksud Thorn yang berputar-putar tapi kembali ke poin awal.

"Bilang daritadi kalau maksudnya acara itu juga!" seru Blaze sambil melempar tulang ayam ke arah Thorn.

"Aduh! Kotor, Kak Blaze!" protes Thorn.

"Haish," dengus Ice. Solar memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Taufan sambil menahan tawa. "Yang penting semuanya bisa pergi. Iya 'kan?"

Gempa mengelus keningnya. Ini hanya acara pergi ke pantai, tentu tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Mereka semua sudah 17 tahun, sudah dewasa. Benar 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 10.30 a.m, Sabtu.**

"Yeeey, kita sudah sampai!" sorak Thorn, Blaze dan Taufan bersamaan di depan jalan masuk tempat wisata. Beberapa penduduk desa memandangi mereka dengan heran.

"Agak terlambat dari jadwal semula tapi tak apa," ujar Gempa sambil tersenyum manis. "Lagipula, insiden tak terduga sudah kuduga sebelumnya."

Memang benar. Tadi subuh saat bersiap-siap, ada sedikit keributan. Halilintar tiba-tiba berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi dan tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan handuk melingkar di pinggang. Sekujur badan dan kepalanya penuh busa sabun. Wajahnya tampak beringas sambil memegang botol sampo. Ia berkaok penuh amarah.

"Siapa yang ganti isi botol sampo dengan R*nso cair?! Ayo mengaku!"

Pelakunya Taufan, tentu saja. Halilintar hampir saja memaksa Taufan menenggak isi botol sampo itu tapi berhasil ditahan Gempa. Gempa menyuruh Halilintar kembali ke kamar mandi dan membilas rambutnya yang penuh deterjen sebelum rambutnya rontok sementara Taufan mendapat hadiah jeweran pedas dari Gempa. Jarang-jarang Gempa main fisik, tapi bila kenakalannya agak keterlaluan maka Gempa tak sungkan untuk menjewer atau menabok pelakunya agar memberi efek jera. Masih lebih baik dijewer daripada kena tabokan Gempa yang dikenal bisa membuat orang merenggang nyawa. Solar pernah tak sengaja melukai Thorn dan akibatnya Solar harus merasakan tabokan legendaris itu. Sakitnya meresap sampai ke sumsum, ujar Solar saat "diwawancarai" oleh Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze dan Ice.

Tabokan Gempa itu menjadi salah satu cerita menyeramkan untuk diceritakan saat mati lampu.

Maka setelah insiden sampo R*nso cair itu, Gempa segera mengambil alih kontrol dan mengatur lagi jalannya aktivitas agar mereka semua sampai tepat waktu. Untungnya Gempa berhasil mengendalikan kekacauan dan mereka tiba di kawasan pantai dengan waktu relatif awal. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan jalan masuk pantai.

"Ayo cepat bawa barang masing-masing!" titah Gempa sambil membuka pintu mobil van. Bak anak itik mengekori induknya, enam saudara Boboiboy mengekori Gempa keluar van sewaan itu dan serempak ke arah bagasi. Sibuklah mereka masing-masing membawa barang bawaan yang lumayan banyak. Gempa kalau berkemas-kemas sangat detil dan penuh antisipasi walau hanya berkemah selama sehari semalam saja.

Usai diangkut semua barang bawaan, Gempa mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang supir dan memberikan uang sewanya.

"Ayo Kak, kita masuk!" teriak Blaze, tak sabar. Di punggungnya terkait sebuah ransel besar. Gempa meraih keranjang makanan dan minuman.

"Iya, iya, ayo."

Pantai itu sepi dan itulah yang disenangi Gempa. Tak ada turis lain yang menganggu dan mereka bisa bebas mendirikan tenda di mana saja. Tepat setelah mereka menjejakkan kaki di pasir putih itu, serempak Blaze, Taufan dan Thorn langsung melempar semua barang bawaan ke pasir dan lomba lari menyongsong ombak laut sambil bersorak-sorai dan berseloroh.

"Oi! Kenapa asal lempar saja!" tegur Gempa sambil memungut semua barang yang dicampak sembarangan. "Langsung main tak mau bantu-bantu dulu!"

"Biarkan, Kak Gem. Mereka rindu kembali ke habitat asal," komentar Solar sambil menaikkan kacamata hitamnya. Halilintar dan Ice tersenyum-senyum mendengar ucapan Solar.

"Hush, jangan menghina saudaramu sendiri," tegur Gempa. "Ya sudah, kita berempat saja yang berbenah barang."

Maka, sementara tiga bocah bermain air, yang dewasa mulai membereskan perlengkapan. Gempa dan Ice bertugas menyiapkan makan tengah hari nanti, seperti menggelar tikar, mempersiapkan perabotan dan membakar ayam. Dari semalam, Gempa, Halilintar dan Thorn sudah memasak untuk bekal piknik, seperti memasak nasi dan merebus ayam untuk dibakar nanti. Katanya, tak seru kalau tak ada lauk yang dibakar.

Sementara itu, Solar dan Halilintar bekerja sama untuk mendirikan tenda. Mereka berdua berada agak jauh dari Gempa dan Ice yang lebih dekat di bibir pantai. Di sekeliling Solar dan Halilintar ada peralatan mendirikan tenda. Mereka berencana mendirikan dua tenda agak kecil untuk Blaze-Ice dan Solar-Thorn sementara satu tenda agak besar untuk geng tiga yang tertua, Hali-Tau-Gem.

"Kita dirikan tenda di sini saja, agak jauh dari laut. Nanti malam bulan purnama, air laut akan pasang tinggi," usul Solar.

Halilintar hampir menyetujui ide Solar sampai Halilintar melihat ke belakang. Ada banyak pohon kelapa menjulang tinggi seperti hutan kecil. Rerumputan tampak pendek seperti karpet, namun tetap saja kebun kelapa itu terlihat rimbun karena pepohonan yang besar-besar

Halilintar tahu sering muncul penampakan makhluk ghaib seperti kuntilanak atau pocong di sesela pohon. Mending kalau kuntilanak, Halilintar mungkin hanya menjerit manja dan ditertawakan. Tapi kalau tuyul? Halilintar paling takut dengan yang namanya tuyul. Pokoknya Halilintar paling anti dengan yang namanya setan berwujud anak kecil!

Halilintar mulai merinding membayangkannya. Solar heran tiba-tiba kakak sulungnya memucat roman mukanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan kemah di sini, agak ke depan," ujar Halilintar.

"Kenapa? Bahaya nanti kalau air pasang," tepis Solar.

"Aku bilang, aku tak suka kalau di sini, dekat kebun itu bahaya. Bisa ada ular," kilah Halilintar. Solar mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ular itu takut dengan manusia, mereka hanya mengigit saat terdesak. Di pantai banyak penduduk dan ribut begini pasti mereka sudah pergi. Lagipula rumputnya pendek sekali, hampir botak malah."

"Tak bisa," ujar Halilintar sambil melipat tangannya ke dada. "Aku takkan biarkan kau membahayakan adik-adikku sendiri. Pohonnya cukup lebat dan ular bisa datang kapan saja."

Solar tersenyum miring. Ia seolah mengejek Halilintar.

"Jujur saja kau takut nanti malam ada hantu di balik pohon," tuding Solar. Halilintar terkejut didakwa begitu namun sedetik kemudian ia kesal bercampur malu.

"Enak saja! Aku bukannya takut ya! Tapi kau yang membahayakan orang lain! Katanya paling pandai, tapi tak ada buktinya!" bentak Halilintar. Telinga Solar memanas.

"Wei, kau yang mau membuat kita semua hanyut karena air pasang!" ujar Solar, tak kalah.

"Mana ada hanyut! Kita bukannya tepat di sebelah air!" debat Halilintar lagi.

"Ish, ini antisipasi! Kita harus pikirkan matang-matang!" balas Solar dengan sengit. "Daerah ini ombaknya besar-besar, apalagi saat bulan penuh!"

"Jangan berlagak pandai, kalau saat tidur nanti ada tuy—ular maksudku, bagaimana!"

Solar mengangkat alisnya dengan skeptis. Halilintar seperti hendak menampar mulutnya sendiri yang tanpa sengaja memberitahu alasan sebenarnya. Maka, Halilintar sengaja bungkam sambil menatap Solar dengan pandangan menantang seolah ia takkan segan-segan berkelahi jika Solar mulai mengejeknya.

Sayangnya walau Solar itu agak sombong, belakangan ini akibat didikan dan nasehat Gempa, tabiatnya mulai melunak terutama pada saudaranya. Solar mulai belajar mengalah dan berkompromi untuk menang—memanglah manusia harus berkembang, tak selamanya menjadi anak-anak dan mengikuti egoisme. Maka daripada itu, Solar mengigit egonya, menganggap debat ini perkara remeh yang tak perlu dan memutuskan mengalah pada kakaknya yang keras kepala itu. Di samping itu, Solar agak kasihan dengan sifat Halilintar yang diam-diam lebih penakut daripada Thorn.

Lagipula, siapa tahu alasan "ada ular"-nya Halilintar benar dan mereka dalam bahaya? Mereka bisa saja pindah ke tempat yang tak dekat pepohonan dan tak juga dekat air laut.

"Oke, ya sudah," ujar Solar sambil memunguti perkakas tenda. "Kita pindah ke tempat lain."

Halilintar terkejut dengan Solar yang tiba-tiba melunak—biasanya Solar akan mencaci tingkat intelegensi lawan debatnya dan takkan mundur dalam membela pandangannya. Sangat tak biasa melihat Solar mengalah, sama anehnya melihat Thorn bisa mengerjakan soal matematika rumit. Halilintar lalu mengamati punggung Solar yang mengangkut peralatan tenda ke tempat agak jauh dari kebun kelapa—sesuai dengan keinginan Halilintar. Perlahan, ada perasaan malu merayapi hatinya melihat adiknya lebih dewasa daripada dirinya—kegagalan diri Halilintar memenuhi sebuah standar sosial di mana sang kakak harus lebih mumpuni dalam berdiplomasi daripada adiknya. Pada saat yang sama, Halilintar baru menyadari jika kecerdasan Solar tak hanya mengenai logika, ia pun cepat belajar mengawal emosinya.

Halilintar rasa, ia juga harus belajar dari Solar walau perlu waktu agak lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo makan! Sudah matang!" teriak Gempa pada tiga "bocah" yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Dari kejauhan, Thorn, Taufan dan Blaze masih terlalu seru bermain di laut—kali ini Taufan menaiki papan seluncur menaklukan ombak dan Blaze mencoba juga walau ia masih suka jatuh tercebur. Thorn, karena sering ceroboh, maka ia tak diperbolehkan main papan seluncur dan harus pakai ban pelampung agar tak tenggelam. Akibatnya si hijau polos itu hanya bisa berenang sambil menonton saja.

Teriakan dan sorak-sorai terdengar kencang terutama suara Blaze yang mendominasi dan tawa Taufan yang terlalu keras. Thorn bertepuk tangan dengan gembira, matanya kian membulat, kagum menyaksikan Taufan berseluncur mulus bersama ombak tinggi. Jelas saja mereka takkan mendengar panggilan Gempa. Terlalu seru.

"Biarkan saja Kak Gem, nanti mereka capek dan lapar sendiri," ujar Ice sambil sibuk membolak-balik ayam di pemanggang. Gempa menghela nafas seraya menaruh potongan sayur di piring. Ia memperhatikan sajian di depannya—semua sudah lengkap sekali. Ada periuk nasi, ayam bakar yang masih panas, sayur kukus, sambal, air es dan daun pisang bersih sebagai piring. Ada juga satu termos es lidah buaya racikan Ice telah siap dan gelas-gelas plastik—semua makanan dan minuman diletakkan di atas tikar bambu dan menunggu disantap. Sebotol sabun cuci tangan juga sudah siap dan sebaskom air jernih yang diambil dari rumah wisata. Tinggal orangnya saja lagi yang terlalu asyik bermain untuk makan bersama.

"Ya sudah, kita panggil Kak Hali dan Solar saja," putus Gempa.

Gempa lalu menoleh ke arah Halilintar dan Solar yang masih sibuk membangun tenda—sejujurnya Gempa agak tak biasa juga melihat sang kembar tertua bersama si kembar termuda. Mereka sama-sama tertutup dan pemilih dalam berkawan, namun Gempa melihat Halilintar dan Solar begitu akur mendirikan tenda. Sesekali Solar terlihat mengatakan sesuatu dan Halilintar hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi celotehan Solar. Bagi Gempa pemandangan itu sangat aneh namun sangat menyenangkan hatinya. Tamasya ini menyatukan yang tadinya tak bisa bersatu.

Gempa sampai terharu.

"Kak Hali dan Solar tak jadi dipanggil makan?" tanya Ice sambil menaruh sepiring lagi ayam bakar di atas tikar. Gempa tersenyum riang, membuat Ice agak bingung.

"Nanti saja. Biar Kak Hali dan Solar akrab dahulu. Jarang-jarang mereka bersama," gumam Gempa. Ia lalu menoleh dan melihat Ice sudah mengambil nasi banyak sekali dan ayam bakar sampai lima potong. Gempa berseru kaget.

"Astaghfirullah Ice, ingat kolesterol! Mau cepat-cepat kena stroke?"

Ice mau menangis rasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu semua orang bersiap-siap dan harus bersih menyambut malam. Gempa memastikan semua "bawahannya" beratur dan tak ada yang tidur malam ini dengan badan lengket oleh keringat. Atau tidur kedinginan dan penuh nyamuk. Atau shalat tak tepat waktu. Katanya, biar dimana pun jangan lupa dengan pemilik bumi ini. Harus bersopan-santun pada yang empunya "rumah", ujar Gempa sambil menarik lengan Blaze agar mau shalat berjamaah.

Lepas shalat Isya dilalui dengan lancar dan penuh kegembiraan—mereka menyalakan api unggun dan makan jagung bakar sampai puas. Cokelat hangat dan mochi _strawberry _kenyal buatan Taufan juga tersedia untuk semuanya dan mereka melakukan permainan ketangkasan. Seperti biasa, untuk masalah kecepatan Halilintar dan Solar selalu "berebut" merebut posisi nomor 1 dan Blaze merajuk karena kalah. Tak ada hal ganjil dan mereka tidur malam itu dengan badan lelah namun hati riang.

Tapi masalah muncul saat mereka tidur.

Pukul 12 malam, semua sudah terlelap di tenda masing-masing. Blaze satu tenda dengan Ice, si jago merah itu mengambil tempat tidur terlalu luas hingga Ice terdesak ke pojok namun mereka tetap nyenyak. Solar dan Thorn berbagi tenda, setengah badan Thorn menindih perut Solar namun Solar tetap tertidur karena sudah biasa dijadikan bantal oleh kakaknya itu. Gempa yang paling banyak tugasnya pun sudah tertidur, ia dalam tenda paling besar bersama Halilintar dan Taufan.

Tengah malam itu, Halilintar dan Taufan duduk bersama di luar tenda sambil mengobrol ringan—dua gelas kopi menemani pembicaraan mereka. Walau mereka sangat sering bertengkar, mereka juga paling akrab dan sering berbincang bersama. Halilintar tengah menggerutu tentang regulasi baru di klub pencak silat dan Taufan mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Kesiswaan memutuskan untuk memotong anggaran padahal klub silat adalah klub paling banyak menyumbang prestasi, tapi tak ada sokongan," gerutu Halilintar. "Aku sebagai ketua klub silat disidang kepala sekolah karena masalah anggaran seragam, padahal untuk turnamen harus ada seragam yang merepresentasikan sekolah kita, bukannya kita mau jajan!"

Taufan mengangguk simpati. Ia mengamati wajah kakaknya yang tampak gusar sekali.

"Kapan turnamennya, Kak Hali?"

"Dua bulan lagi. Aku tak tega meminta anggota membeli seragam baru. Kebanyakan anak silat tak mampu membelinya. Seragam lama saja turun-temurun dengan angkatan lalu," ujar Halilintar frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya. Taufan menepuk pundak Halilintar.

"Hmm aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalau kita modif sendiri saja baju lama menjadi—"

"Thorn hilang!"

Halilintar dan Taufan terperanjat lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak Solar mendatangi mereka dengan wajah pucat pasi. Kaus lengan panjang putihnya disingsingkan hingga siku, ia tak memakai kacamatanya. Rambutnya tampak berantakan tanpa topi putihnya. Halilintar dan Taufan berdiri dari pasir menyongsong Solar.

"Hilang bagaimana?" tanya Taufan, cemas.

"Dia pergi ke toilet mungkin," kata Halilintar.

"Aku sudah cari di rumah wisata, tapi nihil. Ini tak biasa, Thorn pasti beritahu kalau mau pergi," ujar Solar dengan nada tinggi. "Kalian berdua 'kan sejak tadi belum tidur, apa kalian melihatnya?"

"Kami sama sekali tidak melihatnya," jawab Halilintar. Solar kian tegang dan tangannya terkepal erat. Taufan berusaha menghiburnya.

"Bawa tenang, Solar," kata Taufan sambil meremas pundak Solar. "Kita ambil senter, mungkin Thorn mengigau dan berjalan tanpa sadar."

"Tapi Thorn tak pernah _sleepwalking _lagi!" tepis Solar. "Itu 'kan hanya sampai Thorn kelas 4 SD!"

"Solar, tenang dulu," ujar Halilintar, ia tak pernah melihat Solar panik seperti itu. "Kita akan cari sama-sama sampai dapat," putus Halilintar sambil meraih senter yang tergeletak di pasir.

"Blaze dan Ice bagaimana?" tanya Taufan sambil mengambil senternya.

"Bangunkan mereka, tapi jangan bangunkan Gempa," kata Halilintar. "Ingat terakhir kali Thorn hilang dan Gempa bereaksi seperti apa?"

Taufan merinding.

"Oke, aku bangunkan Blaze dan Ice, Kak Hali dan Solar duluan saja," ujar Taufan sambil menyerahkan senternya pada Solar dan pergi ke tenda milik Blaze dan Ice. Halilintar dan Solar langsung bertolak dari kawasan kemah mereka.

"Kita cek di kebun itu, takutnya Thorn tersesat di sana," ujar Solar sambil berlari ke arah kebun kelapa. Halilintar mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah mendaki bukit pasir yang lumayan tinggi, mereka akhirnya sampai di kebun kelapa tersebut. Malam seperti ini membuat kebun itu seolah lubang hitam yang menganga lebar siap menelan siapapun dalam kegelapan yang membutakan. Halilintar dan Solar menyalakan senter mereka lalu memasuki kawasan itu. Siang hari, kebun ini tampak ramah dan mengundang siapapun untuk berteduh di bawahnya—namun saat malam hari di bawah bulan penuh, tempat itu seolah menjanjikan banyak petaka bagi siapapun yang berani memasukinya... dan Thorn mungkin tersesat di dalamnya, sendirian tanpa penerangan. Solar kian cemas hingga ia meremas kuat senter di pegangnya. Ia tak pernah setakut ini dalam hidupnya.

"Thoorn!" panggil Halilintar. Ia menyorotkan senternya ke segala arah. "Thorn! Di mana kau?"

"Thorn!" seru Solar.

Mereka semakin dalam memasuki kawasan itu sambil terus memanggil saudara mereka. Tanpa terasa langkah kaki mereka membawa mereka kian jauh hingga area pantai terlihat seperti garis tipis saja. Senter-senter mereka seperti cahaya lilin yang redup karena kegelapan yang begitu pekat, namun Halilintar dan Solar tetap maju mencari saudara mereka.

Sementara itu, Taufan, Ice dan Blaze mencari di pesisir pantai dan kawasan rumah penduduk.

"THOOORRRRNNN!" jerit Blaze dengan berlinang air mata. "JANGAN MATI DULUUU!"

"Hush, Kak Blaze," tegur Ice sambil menutup mulut kakaknya. "Ini 'kan kampung penduduk, nanti mereka terbangun dan marah."

Blaze mengusap air mata dan menarik ingusnya.

"Nanti kalau Thorn tak ditemukan bagaimana?" ujar Blaze sambil sesenggukan. "Diculik terus dijual bagaimana? 'Kan dia saja yang paling mudah ditipu."

"Jangan berprasangka dahulu, lebih baik kita fokus mencari," tegur Ice. Matanya dengan awas menatap sekeliling rumah penduduk yang sepi, kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri jalan—namun ia tak menemukan sosok Thorn. Mungkin ia tak ada di sini.

Sedang fokus mencari petunjuk, tiba-tiba Taufan muncul dari sudut jalan. Wajahnya berkeringat dan ia agak pucat. Taufan menghampiri kedua adiknya.

"Ketemu?" tanya Taufan.

"Jejaknya saja tak ada," gumam Ice. Taufan menghembuskan nafas keras-keras lalu berlutut di tanah sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Aaaaaggh! Ke mana perginya adikku paling imut ini?!" teriak Taufan, frustasi.

"Wajah kita semua sama," komentar Ice, tapi tak digubris Taufan. Ia semakin asyik panik seiring dengan berkembang biaknya imajinasinya.

" Jangan-jangan, Thorn sudah... sudah..."

"Thorn sudah matiiii huaaa!" sambung Blaze, menangis tak kalah kencang. Merasa dikompor-kompori, Taufan ikut sedih dan mulai menangis keras-keras. Ice bingung mau tenangkan yang mana dulu, yang pasti Taufan dan Blaze terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

Sedang ribut-ributnya dan Ice berusaha menenangkan, terdengar suara yang mengejutkan mereka bertiga.

"Hei, kalian!"

Sontak Taufan dan Blaze berhenti menangis lalu berpaling. Mereka bertiga melihat empat orang penduduk asli berjalan mendekati mereka. Taufan, Blaze dan Ice agak gugup ditegur begini, takut dimarahi. Mereka sudah berkeliaran tengah malam dan membuat keributan. Bisa-bisa mereka dianggap wisatawan rusuh dan diusir.

Ke empat penduduk bertubuh besar-besar berjalan kian mendekat. Taufan, Blaze dan Ice meneguk ludah melihat wajah-wajah garang tersebut. Habislah sudah, mereka takkan bisa mencari Thorn!

Sementara itu, Halilintar dan Solar masih terus menyusuri barisan rapat pepohonan tersebut. Sesekali mereka harus menghalau kawanan ganas nyamuk-nyamuk kebun. Meskipun mereka sudah memakai jaket tapi rupanya nyamuk mengincar wajah dan leher mereka. Walau harus sering mengusir serangga penganggu itu, Halilintar sama sekali tak risau dan Solar pun terlalu kalut untuk terusik dengan serbuan nyamuk. Yang terpenting Thorn harus ditemukan. Mungkin Thorn juga tersiksa dengan serbuan nyamuk tanpa losion. Mungkin Thorn kedinginan. Mungkin juga ia tengah sekarat, digigit ular berbisa seperti ucapan Halilintar...

Solar menarik nafas dalam-dalam agar ia tenang. Setelah berhasil mengatur perasaannya, Solar kembali fokus mencari. Ia terus menyorotkan senter ke berbagai pelosok, matanya mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Thorn. Mungkin Thorn sedang panik mencari jalan pulang—berlari tak tentu arah. Atau mungkin ia sedang terluka?

Solar merasakan hawa dingin melingkupi dirinya. Panik kembali menguasai kepalanya dan ia berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan perasaannya lagi namun sulit. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam namun dadanya sesak. Perutnya tiba-tiba mual karena serangan kecemasan, hawa panas dan dingin membasuh tubuh dan jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Solar tak pernah merasakan takut sehebat ini... jika terjadi sesuatu pada Thorn, maka Solar akan—

Tiba-tiba, Solar merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya. Solar menengadahkan wajah dan melihat Halilintar menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Solar baru menyadari ia tengah duduk di tanah. Sejak kapan ia duduk? Solar tak ingat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Solar, suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan. Halilintar terus memandanginya dengan waspada.

"Kau tiba-tiba ambruk tadi. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke tenda, wajahmu pucat. Biar aku cari Thorn," putus Halilintar. Solar menggeleng.

"Jangan—'

"Sekarang kamu hanya menjadi beban," ujar Halilintar dengan tenang. Solar berjengit. "Kita kembali sebentar ke tenda dan aku akan bangunkan Gempa agar ikut mencari Thorn."

Solar baru saja hendak membantah dengan sarkatis saat sebuah ledakan kecil mengejutkan mereka. Walau kecil, telinga mereka berdengung dan membuat adrenalin memacu mereka berlari pergi. Halilintar dan Solar masih disorientasi, kaki mereka terseok-seok—telinga mereka masih berdenging dan mereka tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka menoleh ke belakang setelah dirasa agak jauh dan samar terlihat seseorang bertubuh tinggi membidik senapan ke arah mereka. Adrenalin kian menderas dan respons otak reptil membuat Halilintar dan Solar terus berlari dengan jantung hampir meledak.

Peluru berterbangan di sekeliling mereka dengan bunyi menulikan telinga, entah sudah berapa butir peluru melesat namun Halilintar dan Solar terus berlari dalam pola acak agar sulit dibidik. Mereka tak sempat mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Kaki mereka terus berderap pergi seiring dengan peluru yang menghujam sekitar mereka. Halilintar meringis saat peluru hampir menembusnya namun malah mengenai pohon—akibatnya beberapa serpihan kayu terpental dan melukai keningnya. Samar-samar, Solar merasakan sesuatu merobek pundak jaketnya namun ia tak tahu apa itu. Mereka terus berlari tanpa henti di antara pepohonan dan peluru serta kegelapan pekat.

Perlahan, garis pantai mulai terlihat dan bersamaan dengan jauhnya jarak bidikan, si penembak sudah berhenti menembaki namun Halilintar dan Solar masih terus berlari seolah nyawa di ujung tanduk—dan dalam kasus ini, mereka harus cepat atau mati.

Melesat laju, Halilintar dan Solar berhasil keluar dari hutan kelapa gelap itu dan mereka meluncur menuruni bukit pasir menuju tempat kemah mereka. Ada orang berbahaya di dekat sana dan mereka harus memperingatkan saudara mereka yang lain!

Halilintar sampai lebih dahulu di kawasan perkemahan dengan nafas terengah-engah diikuti Solar. Ia lalu menyapu pandangan sekitar. Tak ada Blaze, Ice dan Taufan—itu berarti hanya ada Gempa saja sedang tertidur di tenda. Dengan cepat, Halilintar membuka tenda paling besar hendak membangunkan Gempa namun ternyata tenda itu—

"Kosong?" ucap Solar sedikit terkejut. Nafasnya masih belum beratur. "Kenapa bisa kosong?"

Halilintar tak menjawab, ia tak paham situasi ini. Ia memasuki tenda dan menekan kantung tidur Gempa. Kosong. Halilintar terhenyak sesaat, hatinya mencelos. Bagaimana bisa terjadi hal seperti ini?

Solar sendiri agak terkejut namun ia bisa diasosiasi dahulu—ketiadaan Gempa sedikit mengalihkan Solar dari kekalutannya pada Thorn. Solar lalu merogoh sakunya mengambil ponsel.

"Mungkin Kak Gem membawa ponsel, sekalian hubungi Taufan, Ice dan Blaze."

Halilintar menoleh ke arah Solar yang sibuk mengaktifkan ponselnya. Betul juga, mengapa tak ia pikirkan daritadi? Hanya Thorn saja yang tak membawa ponsel.

Tapi sebelum Solar menghubungi siapapun, tiba-tiba Halilintar menarik tangan adiknya untuk pergi. Halilintar berlari menuju sebuah batu karang agak besar dan menyorokkan tubuh Solar agar tersembunyi. Halilintar sendiri berdiri agak ke depan sambil melindungi tubuh Solar. Malam ini memang agak terang karena bulan purnama, namun bayang-bayang juga agak membesar dan menutupi figur keduanya. Dengan hati-hati, Halilintar mengintip dari balik batu karang. Matanya berusaha menangkap apa yang terjadi walau sulit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Solar setengah berbisik. Halilintar menunjuk ke arah kawasan kemah mereka.

"Ada orang datang."

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**A/N**

Wah awal tadi mau buat fluff tapi memang karena tipikal saya akhirnya malah jadi begini...

Yosh, saya sudah beritahu ini di Selendang Merah.

Saya menulis ini sebenarnya karena saya mau beri contoh kalau ff tanpa unsur yaoi/shounen-ai dan zina perempuanxlaki masih bisa menarik, tergantung bagaimana kita meramunya. Menulis ff seperti memasak. Tak perlu ditambahkan narkotika biar sedap, hanya perlu rempah-rempah saja. Sama juga dengan menulis, kita tak perlu hal buruk agar ff kita menarik. Dengan menulis hal buruk, kita juga turut menormalkan prilaku buruk. Lama kelamaan hati kita condong pada hal buruk dan diam saja melihat hal buruk.

**Jika mati, kita mau dikenang sebagai apa? Sebagai penulis dari tulisan yang buruk?**

Pun orang banyak mengeluh mengapa hidup mereka tak pernah bahagia dan selalu merasa kekurangan? Salah satu alasannya adalah karena berperilaku buruk dan bangga dengan perilaku buruknya. Apalagi berteman dan saling mendukung dalam perbuatan buruk. Lalu memandang indah perbuatan buruk itu.

Menulis yaoi/shounen-ai/zina dan merasa bangga dengan hasil karyanya adalah termasuk golongan orang yang lupa mengapa mereka ada di dunia ini. Kenapa kita ada di dunia ini?

Mohon nasihatnya bila saya salah juga. ^-^ itu sangat membantu saya dan menyenangkan hati saya.

Dan silakan review jika ada tanggapan, kritik, saran dan komentar tentang fanfic ini~!


	2. Purnama

**Sebelumnya**: Ketujuh kembar Boboiboy pergi berkemah di pantai yang sunyi. Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga Thorn dan Gempa menghilang, Blaze, Ice dan Taufan mendapat masalah serta Halilintar dan Solar yang ditembaki orang misterius dari dalam hutan saat mencari Thorn. Mereka menyaksikan segerombol orang asing mendatangi daerah perkemahan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter II**

**Purnama**

**.**

**.**

Halilintar dan Solar mengintip dari balik batu karang, memperhatikan segerombol orang berbadan besar-besar mengacak-acak perkemahan mereka seperti mencari sesuatu—jumlah mereka enam orang dan membawa senjata api laras panjang. Beberapa dari mereka menyibak kain penutup tenda, memeriksa isinya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mengetahui kalau tenda-tenda itu kosong ditinggalkan pemiliknya, membuat Halilintar dan Solar merasa sangat lega. Terlambat sebentar saja mereka semua pasti sudah tertangkap. Entah apa yang akan orang-orang ini lakukan pada Boboiboy bersaudara, namun Halilintar dan Solar bisa menerka jika mereka saja tak segan menembaki dua remaja, mereka juga pasti takkan segan membunuh. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.

Sekelompok orang-orang itu berbicara dengan nada kasar—karena angin serta jarak yang jauh, Halilintar dan Solar tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Alih-alih tak menemui Boboiboy bersaudara, mereka mulai menjarah barang-barang berharga yang ditinggalkan. Samar dalam kegelapan malam, Halilintar dan Solar melihat orang-orang itu mengambil semua baju, makanan, uang, termasuk ponsel milik Gempa, Halilintar, Ice, Blaze dan Taufan pun turut diambil. Mereka memang meninggalkan ponsel mereka dalam tenda karena panik. Halilintar menghela nafas menyadari ponselnya dirampas, ia akan kesulitan mendapatkan semua nomor telepon dan dokumen penting di dalamnya. Namun masih lebih baik mereka hanya kehilangan semua harta, bukan nyawa. Jika saja mereka tak segera pergi, pasti habis mereka ditembaki.

Penjarahan dan perusakan itu hanya terjadi sepuluh menit namun bagi Halilintar dan Solar yang menunggu dengan pikiran tak karuan, itu terjadi seolah berjam-jam. Setelah puas mendapatkan semua yang mereka inginkan, mereka lalu mengumpulkan semua barang-barang yang berserakan dalam satu tumpukan besar. Seorang dari mereka mengambil sebuah botol besar lalu menuangkan semua isinya ke atas tumpukan barang sementara seorang lagi memantik korek api. Begitu korek api itu jatuh mengenai gundukan, sekejap mata kobaran api besar melalap semua benda. Keenam laki-laki itu lalu pergi seraya membawa semua barang rampasan, disaksikan oleh Halilintar dan Solar. Suara perbincangan mereka sayup-sayup terdengar namun tetap tak dapat dipahami.

Mata Halilintar dan Solar melihat gerombolan itu pergi ke arah kebun kelapa tempat Halilintar dan Solar ditembaki oleh orang misterius. Jelas sekali ada perkara ilegal terjadi di dalamnya tetapi apa? Apakah mereka bertujuh bisa lebih sial daripada tak sengaja berkemah tepat di tengah-tengah sindikat berbahaya? Sindikat apa yang berdiri di dekat pantai dan apa untungnya? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk riuh di pikiran Halilintar dan Solar yang masih dengan was-was menatapi kepergian orang-orang itu sementara api terus berkobar garang menghabiskan barang-barang mereka semua.

Setelah mereka sudah benar-benar menghilang ditelan kegelapan kebun kelapa, Solar lalu memecah keheningan dengan nada datar.

"Semua tenda itu sewaan, kita harus ganti rugi."

Halilintar mengerutkan alis, terselip rasa jengkel yang familiar.

"Kau bukan Taufan, berhenti membuat lelucon tak lucu di situasi seperti ini."

Terdengar suara Solar mendengus kecil, Halilintar lalu berbalik tubuh menatap adiknya. Mata mereka bertemu dan mereka serempak membelalak terkejut.

Halilintar baru menyadari jika pundak kiri Solar mengeluarkan darah banyak sekali, jaket putihnya robek dan memerah basah—Halilintar menerka akibat terkena peluru. Solar pun baru menyadari jika separuh wajah Halilintar penuh luka gores akibat peluru meledak mengenai batang pohon dan serpihan kayunya menghujam pipi serta kening Halilintar. Solar menunjuk ke arah wajah Halilintar dengan ekspresi tak bisa dibaca.

"Wajahmu," ujar Solar. Halilintar mengibaskan tangannya tanda jangan dipersoalkan.

"Hanya terkena serpihan kayu," tepisnya. "Biar kuperiksa pundakmu," kata Halilintar, tangannya dengan hati-hati meraih pundak Solar yang masih basah oleh darah. Solar menghindar dari raihan tangan Halilintar.

"Hanya tergores, tak ada peluru di lukanya," gumam Solar. Sekarang setelah _adrenaline_ mereda, Solar mulai merasakan sakit yang membakar area pundak kiri, menjalar hingga ke lehernya. Berdenyut panas sekali membuat tangan kirinya sukar digerakkan. Solar mengigit lidahnya agar ia tak mengerang kesakitan ketika ia mencoba mengangkat tangan kirinya, ada sensasi tusukan tajam ketika ototnya digerakkan. Halilintar menyadari wajah Solar yang mulai dibasahi keringat dingin akibat jeritan saraf-saraf yang putus. Ia lalu mengamati sekitarnya.

Batu karang tempat mereka sembunyi memang seperti tembok yang tinggi dan besar. Ada ceruk agak lapang tak jauh dari sana seolah bilik sempit. Halilintar bersyukur melihat relung kecil itu, ditambah lagi bulan purnama tertutupi awan menciptakan kegelapan yang pekat. Mereka bisa diam sejenak di sini, terlindung dari sorotan mata-mata yang jahat.

"Ayo," ajak Halilintar sambil berjalan ke arah ceruk dan memasukinya. Solar mengekori kakaknya sambil meringis menahan perih yang kian menjadi. Halilintar memberikan gestur agar Solar duduk di relung itu yang dituruti oleh adiknya tanpa suara. Halilintar lalu duduk di sebelah Solar dan membuka jaketnya. Ia kemudian merobeknya menjadi perban darurat—Halilintar adalah ketua klub silat, ia wajib tahu pertolongan pertama dan bagaimana membalut luka sebelum dibawa ke rumah sakit. Solar mengamati Halilintar yang sibuk merobek jaketnya, menyisakan kaus merah rubi yang melekat di tubuh.

"Itu jaket kesayanganmu," komentar Solar, agak risih dengan perhatian yang tak biasa ia terima dari Halilintar. Sang kakak tak menjawab, hanya fokus mengoyak tiap jahitan.

Ketika puas dengan hasilnya, Halilintar lalu membawa robekan memanjang itu pada pundak kiri Solar.

"Ini akan sakit, tahan saja," gerutu Halilintar. Solar meremas kuat-kuat pahanya untuk menahan pedih ketika Halilintar dengan cekatan membalut lukanya. Gesekan kain pada jaringan yang robek membuat saraf-sarafnya berteriak ribut, seolah ada ratusan jarum menusuknya dalam saat bersamaan. Solar mengigit bibirnya agar tak bersuara, hanya tampak jari-jari yang memutih ketika mencengkram paha demi melampiaskan teriakan tertahannya.

Halilintar membebat luka Solar hanya dalam waktu semenit namun bagi Solar itu terasa lama sekali. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat merasakan jemari lihai Halilintar mengikat tutup perbannya.

"Setidaknya bisa menahan pendarahan," ujar Halilintar, lunak. Suaranya hampir tak terdengar oleh Solar yang ditulikan rasa perih. Solar menatap kembali balutan di pundaknya—tampak rapi dan kencang ikatannya. Ia lalu memandang Halilintar.

"Terimakasih," gumam Solar, masih agak risih dengan perhatian Halilintar. Mengabaikan rasa canggung, Halilintar lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Nah, karena kau yang paling pandai, apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Sederhana, telepon polisi. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau melawan sekawanan orang yang bersenjata," jawab Solar sambil menatap Halilintar dengan tatapan aneh. Mengabaikan perasaan ingin menyambar kepala Solar, Halilintar lalu berkata.

"Oke, kau bawa ponsel bukan? Teleponlah," gerutu Halilintar. Solar merogoh kantong jaketnya dan menyalakan layar piranti itu. Sedetik kemudian ia berseru kecil.

"Tak ada sinyal."

Halilintar menahan diri untuk tidak memukul sesuatu. Tentu saja penyelamatan datang tak semudah itu!

"Kita harus berjalan ke jalan utama," kata Halilintar. Solar lalu meraba batu karang untuk membantunya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Oke, kita harus cepat. Bantuan datang mungkin akan lama sebab tempat ini agak terpencil," tukas Solar sambil berjalan ke arah jalan utama. Halilintar mengikutinya dari belakang. "Halilintar, kau carilah Taufan, Ice dan Blaze. Mereka harus diberitahu mengenai ini. Biar aku ke jalan utama, kalian susul aku nanti."

"Terbalik, harusnya aku yang ke jalan utama. Itu jauh, kau bisa tak tahan dengan lukamu," ujar Halilintar. Wajah Solar tampak berang mendengar penuturan kakaknya seolah menganggapnya lemah.

"Yang luka pundakku, bukan kaki!" balas Solar agak sengit.

"Solar," panggil Halilintar sambil mengurut keningnya. Ia lalu mengambil nafas dalam agar ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya. "Aku bukannya meremehkan kemampuanmu. Tapi jangan sepelekan luka robek. Lukamu cukup besar, biar aku yang pergi ke jalan utama."

"Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, sangat _gentleman_ dan maskulin," sindir Solar.

"Kita takkan selesai kalau bertengkar terus!" bentak Halilintar marah. "Ya sudah, lakukan saja sesukamu!"

Mereka kemudian berpisah jalan dengan marah dan rasa tak puas hati.

Dengan bersungut-sungut, Halilintar memutuskan untuk menyusul Taufan, Ice dan Blaze. Ia menerka mereka bertiga pasti ke perkampungan dan berjalan ke sana menembus kegelapan pekat—matanya memicing mengira-ngira arah yang benar.

Sementara Solar pergi ke jalan utama yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka. Ia sadar tak ada jaminan entah jam berapa polisi baru datang—tambah lagi ini sudah lewat tengah malam tapi ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Mereka terjebak pada situasi mematikan tak terduga dan salah satu dari mereka bisa saja dalam bahaya maut.

Baik Halilintar maupun Solar, mereka terus menerobos ilalang dan tanah berpasir dengan berhati-hati karena gelap menuju tujuan mereka. Mereka tak berani menyalakan senter karena cemas akan terlihat oleh orang-orang bersenjata itu. Derap langkah mereka terburu-buru menyusuri jalan yang hampir tak terlihat. Pikiran mereka melayang pada nasib saudara-saudara yang lain. Thorn yang menghilang dan disusul Gempa yang tak jelas rimbanya. Taufan, Ice dan Blaze yang pergi mencari hingga sekarang belum kembali. Entah di mana mereka semua berada, apakah mereka ditangkap oleh orang-orang itu? Apa yang akan mereka perbuat pada orang yang tertangkap? Menembaki satu demi satu di kepala dan mengubur semuanya dalam satu liang besar atau malah membuang mayat mereka ke tengah laut untuk disantap ikan-ikan?

Hanya ada rasa kalut yang mengeraskan hati Halilintar dan Solar untuk berjalan maju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" bentak seorang lelaki agak tua. Ia datang bersama empat lelaki seumurnya. "Tak tahu kalau malam tak boleh keluar?"

Taufan, Blaze dan Ice memandang sekawanan bapak-bapak di depan mereka dengan takut, cemas dan terkejut. Mereka lalu berpandang-pandangan tak tahu mau menjawab apa. Merasa kakak tertua di antara mereka, Taufan lalu maju menghadapi kelima orang dewasa tersebut.

"Maafkan kami, kami mencari adik kami yang hilang," ujar Taufan sambil tersenyum ramah. "Apa Bapak sekalian melihatnya? Wajahnya seperti kami dan memakai jaket hijau."

"Tak ada orang lain selain kalian," dengus seorang warga. "Penduduk asli sini pasti tahu larangan keluar malam. Kenapa kalian bisa ada di daerah ini?"

"Kami berkemah di dekat pantai," ujar Taufan. "Arah sana tempat berkemah," ujar Taufan seraya menunjuk arah pukul 7. Beberapa kening penduduk tampak berkerinyit memandang tempat yang ditunjuk, mata mereka berusaha menerobos kegelapan di luar sana.

"Berapa orang kalian?"

"Tujuh."

"Sebaiknya kalian tinggal di sini," ujar salah seorang warga. "Berbahaya mencari di tengah malam jika tak kenal medannya."

"Apa kalian akan membantu kami mencari?" tanya Ice penuh harap.

"Mustahil, daerah kalian berkemah itu berbahaya. Warga asli dilarang mendekat oleh orang yang tinggal di sana. Kami bisa menbantu cari esok pagi."

Blaze yang sejak tadi diam saja tiba-tiba meledak emosinya. Ia maju ke depan dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Esok pagi sudah terlambat!" hardik Blaze. "Lebih baik aku cari sendiri! Persetan kalian semua!" umpat Blaze sambil pergi dari sana tanpa menunggu jawaban siapapun. Mendengar semburan emosi Blaze tersebut, air muka sekelompok warga itu mulai masam dan marah. Mencium gelagat pertengkaran, Taufan segera meminta maaf.

"Maafkan adik saya Pak, dia memang agak pemarah," ujar Taufan seraya tersenyum tak enak sambil memerhatikan air wajah para warga yang masih tak puas. Seorang lelaki agak tua tampak jengkel namun menahan diri.

"Kalian sebaiknya tak pergi mencari. Tinggal saja, ada rumah pos tak jauh dari sini. Kalian bisa beristirahat hingga fajar nanti."

Taufan baru saja hendak menjawab namun Ice mendahului.

"Terimakasih atas kebaikannya. Tapi kami tak bisa menunggu ketika saudara kami mungkin dalam bahaya," jawab Ice dengan nada lembut namun tegas. Ia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dengan senyum sopan pula. "Kami permisi dahulu. Maaf sudah menganggu dan menciptakan keributan."

Seperti Blaze, Ice pun berbalik tanpa menunggu tanggapan untuk mengejar kakaknya. Di tinggal sendiri, Taufan pun pamit diri dan menyusul kedua adiknya. Entah apa yang ada di benak para penduduk namun Taufan tak ambil pusing. Thorn menghilang dan boleh jadi ia berada dalam bahaya. Ini memang perkara luar biasa sebab Thorn selalu minta ditemani ketika berada di tempat asing, ia takkan pergi sendiri. Anehnya ketika Taufan dan Halilintar duduk bersama di luar tenda mengobrol ini-itu, mereka sama sekali tidak sadar kalau tenda Solar dan Thorn disibak lalu Thorn keluar begitu saja. Mungkin Taufan dan Halilintar terlalu asyik berbincang, mungkin juga karena suasananya gelap. Tapi Taufan sungguh tak paham apa yang menyebabkan Thorn hilang begitu saja.

Solar yang biasanya tenang dan berkepala dingin saja sampai sepanik itu, ujar Taufan dalam hati. Matanya kemudian tertuju melihat Blaze yang dengan marah menerobos tanah berpasir dan rumput ilalang. Senternya menyorot ke sana-ke mari mencari jalan yang aman tanpa ular atau hewan beracun lain. Tak jauh dari Blaze, Ice mengejarnya dengan senter yang tak ia nyalakan. Taufan menerka argumen keduanya sebentar lagi pecah dan benar saja. Saat Ice berhasil mengejar Blaze, ia meraih pundak sang kakak agar Blaze berhenti dan menatapnya. Blaze tak menggubris sentuhan Ice, ia terus saja berjalan dengan wajah yang marah sekali mirip ekspresi Halilintar saat ingin meninju orang yang kurang ajar. Ice tak kehabisan akal, ia lalu berjalan lebih laju dan menghadang kakaknya. Taktiknya berhasil, Blaze akhirnya berhenti berjalan dan memandang adiknya dengan raut terganggu bercampur kesal.

"Minggir, atau kupatahkan hidungmu."

"Itu ancaman yang selalu Kakak dengungkan tapi tak pernah dilaksanakan," jawab Ice, santai. Blaze mengangkat tinjunya.

"Bisa jadi sekarang kulaksanakan," ancam Blaze. Ice lalu mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya tanda mengalah.

"Tenang dahulu, Kak. Kalau terbawa amarah, kita tak bisa berpikir dan mencari Thorn," kata Ice dengan nada lembut. "Kakak sayang dengan adik kita, bukan? Itu sebabnya sekarang Kakak marah."

Blaze mendengus dan bersedekap di dada. Ia diam saja. Ice lalu meraih pundak kanan kakaknya dan meremasnya perlahan—tanda simpatik.

"Ayo kita cari lagi, mungkin Thorn ada di dermaga," ajak Ice sambil memberikan gestur agar Blaze mengikutinya. Blaze baru saja hendak menanggapi namun ia melihat ada cahaya berkilatan dari kejauhan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Blaze terkesima, hilang sudah amarahnya berganti dengan heran bercampur harap. Ice yang melihat kakaknya fokus menatapi satu arah segera ikut melihat.

"Lihat, cahaya senter. Ia mendekat ke sini," tunjuk Blaze. Taufan yang baru sampai dan melihat kedua adiknya diam memerhatikan sesuatu di ujung padang, otomatis ikut melihat sorotan cahaya itu. Matanya memicing berusaha menangkap sosok tersebut namun tak bisa karena terlalu gelap.

"Satu orang ya?" gumam Blaze.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi," ujar Taufan. "Kita tak tahu siapa dia."

Baru saja Blaze dan Taufan hendak beranjak, Ice tiba-tiba berkata.

"Tunggu, aku seperti mengenalnya," ujar Ice. Alisnya berkerut dalam konsentrasi, matanya tajam menelisik tiap lekuk gelap. Ice adalah pemanah yang ulung, matanya pun yang paling baik di antara keenam saudaranya—tak heran ia bisa melihat yang biasanya luput dari pandangan orang lain. Benar saja, sedetik kemudian Ice berseru kecil.

"I... itu Kak Hali! Kak Hali datang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Solar berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok. Bulan purnama menerangi jalannya dalam bayangan pucat, bayang-bayang hitam tampak membesar mengintimidasi. Solar sengaja tak menyalakan senter karena ia khawatir cahaya senternya akan menarik perhatian orang-orang itu, lagipula bulan purnama cukup dapat membuat Solar mengenali jalan. Walau matanya tak setajam Ice, namun ia bisa juga membedakan mana jalan yang baik mana yang buruk—atau mengetahui mana sosok manusia atau bukan. Sejauh ini hanya ada Solar di jalan sunyi tak beraspal, rerumputan setinggi pinggang tumbuh subur di sisi kanan-kiri jalan. Pepohonan besar-besar dan tinggi-tinggi menaungi jalan, menciptakan kesan seolah Solar berada di dalam terowongan. Setidaknya, ia agak tersembunyi di sini. Hanya khawatir tiba-tiba ada ular melintas dan ia tanpa sengaja memergokinya. Namun Solar rasa kemungkinannya lumayan kecil.

Solar meringis nyeri saat tiba-tiba saja tangannya berayun terlalu kencang. Lukanya kembali menimbulkan rasa sakit menusuk. Selama ini rasa sakitnya hanya berupa nyeri yang berdenyut pelan, namun akan berubah menjadi pedih menancap mengejutkannya saat tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak terlalu kencang. Solar melirik ke arah balutan perban darurat itu. Jaket Halilintar berwarna hitam, ia tak tahu apakah darahnya menyebar atau tidak. Tapi ia bisa mencium bau anyir yang kian menguat, mungkin darahnya memang keluar kian deras. Seharusnya darahnya mengental dan menutup lukanya, namun boleh jadi luka tembakan ini menggores pembuluh agak besar jadi agar menutup sempurna perlu masa agak lama.

Solar tak merasa khawatir sedikitpun—ini hanya luka sepele, tak seperti Halilintar yang justru malah mencemaskannya. Solar pikir Thorn boleh jadi menderita luka yang lebih parah, mungkin ia tengah terbaring di suatu tempat dengan nafas terputus-putus menunggu bantuan. Mungkin Gempa juga tak jauh sengsara kondisinya—mungkin malah lebih parah daripada Thorn karena ia pasti melindungi adiknya.

Entah mengapa membayangkan itu membuat Solar kian mempercepat langkahnya, membuat tangannya bergerak kian menyakitkan. Memutuskan mengalihkan pikiran, Solar lalu merogoh saku jaket dan mengambil ponselnya. Ada sinyal satu garis. Solar segera berhenti berjalan dan langsung menghubungi nomor telepon darurat.

"999*, apa darurat Anda?"

"Ada sekelompok orang bersenapan api. Saudaraku hilang dan aku terkena tembakan."

Baru saja Solar mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba ada dua sorot lampu dari ujung jalan. Solar menoleh dan ia langsung menyadari kalau itu adalah lampu mobil—kendaraan itu datang dari arah belakang Solar. Karena waspada, Solar segera bersembunyi di antara rerumputan tinggi di pinggir jalan. Jantungnya memburu, ia menerka apakah mobil ini milik warga biasa atau orang-orang yang sama dengan yang menembakinya dan membakar tenda mereka. Arah datangnya dari arah pantai dan kecil kemungkinan penduduk biasa mengendarai mobil berpergian di tengah malam buta.

Solar segera mematikan layar teleponnya akibat cahaya LED yang dapat menarik perhatian. Ia kemudian menyibak sedikit rerumputan, menunggu siapa yang lewat. Tajamnya dedaunan ilalang menggores lengan, leher dan wajahnya namun tak bisa ia rasakan lecetnya karena _adrenaline_. Solar menunggu dengan sedikit tak sabar, samar telinganya menangkap suara roda mobil menggesek tanah berbatu tak beraspal. Suara mesinnya kian mendekat hingga mobil itu berlalu tepat di depan Solar. Ia melihat sebuah mobil berjenis _Jeep_ bak terbuka dengan tiga orang laki-laki di dalamnya. Dua orang berdiri di bak terbuka sambil membawa senapan.

Hanya beberapa detik saja _Jeep_ itu melintas di hadapannya namun sudah cukup bagi Solar untuk melihat nomor plat kendaraan dan menghafalnya. Ia camkan baik-baik deretan nomor itu untuk informasi tambahan ketika ia melapor nanti. Saat fokus mengamati tiap detil mobil tersebut, tanpa sengaja mata awasnya menangkap sosok yang terkulai tak bergerak. Sosok yang familiar sekali.

Gempa, batin Solar dengan mata terbelalak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thorn begitu ketakutan. Ia tak berani bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya meringkuk—sebuah kamar sangat sempit khusus menyimpan peralatan kebersihan dan benda tak terpakai. Gelap di dalam sini dan pengap sekali, bau lembab dan lapuk tercium keras namun Thorn tak menyadarinya. Ia terlalu ketakutan hingga ia tak merasakan sekelilingnya.

Thorn tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tak tahu dibawa ke mana Gempa—Thorn menyaksikan kakaknya itu dihajar hingga pingsan padahal Gempa cukup tahan pukulan. Memukuli Gempa hingga pingsan itu benar-benar perlu tenaga ekstra. Orang-orang yang mengeroyok Gempa semuanya berbadan besar-besar dan berjumlah empat orang. Thorn menangis tersedu-sedu dalam tempat persembunyiannya ketika ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia terlalu ketakutan melihat empat orang tersebut hingga ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Ditambah lagi Gempa yang mendorong masuk Thorn ke dalam kamar ini seraya memohon agar Thorn tak keluar dari sana.

Tapi kini Thorn sangat menyesali betapa pengecutnya ia. Seharusnya ia abaikan perintah Gempa untuk tetap sembunyi, seharusnya ia keluar saja dan membantu Gempa membela diri—tidak, seharusnya dari awal Thorn tidak membangunkan Gempa di tendanya agar menemaninya pergi ke kamar mandi di salah satu rumah kosong. Malangnya, saat selesai dan mereka mau keluar, Gempa dan Thorn dihadang oleh empat laki-laki bertubuh besar-besar. Mereka menghardik marah saat melihat Gempa namun mereka tak melihat sosok Thorn yang terhalang daun pintu. Mencium situasi bisa berkembang ke arah tidak baik, dengan gesit Gempa berlari masuk ke dalam dan memasukkan Thorn ke sebuah kamar sempit lalu memintanya bersembunyi hingga ia menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Hanya sebentar, Adikku," kata Gempa masih bisa tersenyum manis. Ia lalu menutup pintu itu tanpa sempat Thorn berkata apapun.

Thorn mendengar bunyi ribut pertengkaran dari balik pintu, ia lalu mengintip dari celah dan melihat Gempa berusaha mendamaikan situasi dengan menjelaskan bila ia mengira rumah ini kosong, bahkan berulang kali meminta maaf dengan nada sopan. Namun orang-orang itu terlalu marah seolah Gempa sudah melakukan hal yang benar-benar fatal. Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka lalu memukuli Gempa. Gempa berusaha membela diri namun ia kalah jumlah. Mereka mengeroyoknya dari berbagai arah.

Di sana, Thorn menyaksikan tubuh Gempa menerima hajaran bertubi-tubi dan Thorn merasa ikut hancur. Ia sampai tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya akibat _shock_, otaknya belum bisa menerima kala itu. Hingga Gempa pingsan dan mereka puas memukuli, hingga tubuh Gempa penuh luka dan darah, hingga Gempa diseret keluar oleh mereka—"mau dibuang ke laut" ujarnya, "mau dibuang ke tengah tol sekalian distribusi", katanya. Entah mana yang benar namun Thorn masih membeku di tempatnya bahkan hingga mereka semua sudah pergi.

Thorn hanya meringkuk kaku di dalam sana karena otaknya masih terlalu terkejut. Ia menangis diam-diam, nafasnya sesenggukan dan serangan panik mulai menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Thorn ingin keluar namun tak bisa. Kakinya seolah lumpuh total, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan terasa sangat dingin. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Kak Gempa," panggil Thorn, lirih. Namun takkan terdengar. Gempa sudah dibawa, entah kemana.

Meredam rasa paniknya, Thorn lalu mengigiti jari-jarinya dengan kuat hingga pecah kulitnya dan darah mulai membanjiri tangannya. Thorn tak bisa merasakan sakitnya akibat kekalutannya yang hebat. Ini tak seberapa dengan rasa sakit Kak Gempa, pikirnya limbung. Tanpa sengaja, Thorn melihat jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangannya. Sudah pukul 1 dinihari. Thorn berarti terdiam di kamar itu sekitar tiga puluh menit. Bagi Thorn yang berada dalam horor kengeriannya, hanya terasa beberapa detik saja.

Thorn kembali teringat akan pengobanan Gempa dan senyum manisnya ketika menyembunyikan Thorn. Seperti Gempa, Thorn juga harus berani tidak cengeng. Ia harus bisa melakukan sesuatu demi keberanian Gempa. Demi pengorbanan Gempa. Lagipula, bukankah seharusnya mereka saling melindungi? Apa yang sudah Thorn perbuat untuk Gempa selama ini?

Ia harus memaksakan diri. Ia tak boleh berdiam di sini. Mungkin Gempa belum terlalu jauh, mungkin Thorn masih bisa mengejarnya.

Berbekal sedikit keberanian dan secercah harapan, Thorn kemudian berusaha beranjak dari sana walau lututnya masih gemetar. Ia lalu meraba gerendel pintu dan berusaha membukanya. Gerendel itu terasa sangat berat ataukah Thorn yang masih terlalu lemah?

Thorn kembali memutar gerendel itu namun tak bisa. Ia mencobanya sekuat tenaga namun tetap tak bergeming. Hanya terdengar suara derit kecil dari tuasnya. Thorn mulai frustasi, apakah ia akan terkunci di sini entah sampai kapan?

Thorn terus menarik-narik tuas pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Bunyi berisik gerendel yang dipaksa terdengar kian nyaring, seolah menggema di kamar sempit itu. Selama sepuluh menit tak ada perubahan, Thorn mulai putus asa dan berpikir kalau ini adalah ironis sekali hingga tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka.

Thorn terkejut sekaligus lega—namun sedetik kemudian ia sadar jika pintu itu terbuka karena dibuka oleh orang asing. Orang asing yang berdiri di depannya dengan sorot mata tajam dan wajah yang dingin.

Thorn menatap wajah itu dengan horor.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**999: **nomor telepon darurat Malaysia untuk memanggil polisi dan ambulans, sama seperti Inggris yang juga 999. Di Indonesia nomor telepon darurat itu **112**.

Terimakasih kepada **LightDP2 - Zura - Seorang Manusia - who44 - Amelie Pond - Guest - Aprilia - Haliana0805 - laksmita - Harukaze Kagura - Anstian - Mufazi 04 - 0Aozora0** yang sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk menyapa saya dan beri feedback~ perasaan saya suka campur aduk kalau baca review kalian hyahaha. Terimakasih juga bagi yang fave dan follow serta membaca karya saya ^-^

_For reviewer __**Guest**__ and other readers who aren't native Indonesia and don't speak Bahasa Indonesia at all BUT still read this ff, that means a lot to me! Apologies I can't provide my writings in other language, since English isn't really my forte thus it's a real headache to write perfectly ^-^_

Ada komentar, kritik/saran, tanggapan? Silakan review~

.

Terimakasih untuk **LightDP** atas feedback dan pengetahuannya~

Mengenai luka Solar, memang benar sekali kata Light jika tergores saja pasti fatal. Sebenarnya saya akan menjelaskan mengenai luka Solar di chap selanjutnya tapi tidak apa-apa deh untuk meluruskan ^-^

Jadi untuk shotgun, ada yang jenis projectile bernama shotgun pellets. Ini bola-bola (biasanya terbuat dari timah) yang ukurannya kecil banget. Satu bulir peluru bisa memuat banyak shotgun pellets. Tak heran saat kena impact, shotgun pellets bisa pecah ke mana-mana dan mengenai orang lain walaupun orang itu bukan target tembakan sekalipun. Kena pellet lukanya tidak parah tergantung ada berapa pellet yang masuk ke badan... kecuali kena satu bulir peluru yang pastinya lebih fatal lagi. Kronologisnya mengapa Solar bisa terkena shotgun pellets.

Di chapter 1, sebuah peluru mengenai pohon dan serpihan pohonnya mengenai kepala Halilintar. Pelletsnya ada sebagian yang terpental keluar dan mengenai Solar. Shotgun pellets bila kena pundak, bisa membuat orang tidak sadar kalau ada pellets terbenam di kulit, tahunya sakit aja. Bisa dipastikan Halilintar juga terkena pellets bila Solar saja terkena ini di pundaknya. Namun karena mereka tak tahu jenis peluru seperti ini, mereka relax saja, hanya merasa beruntung dan mengira tergores belaka. Nanti baru tahu ketika semua sudah selesai dan di rumah sakit ^-^ semoga menjawab pertanyaan LightDP dan semoga review LightDP menjadi pengetahuan bagi kita semua. ^-^


	3. Jurang

**Sebelumnya**: Solar terluka terkena serpihan peluru, wajah Halilintar pun demikian. Mereka bertengkar dan berpisah jalan, Solar pergi ke jalan utama mencari bantuan sementara Halilintar pergi mencari Taufan, Blaze dan Ice. Gempa dipukul hingga pingsan dan dibawa oleh sekawanan orang, Thorn terkunci di ruangan kecil di sebuah rumah wisata. Namun seseorang tak dikenal yang membukakan pintu tempat Thorn terkunci.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter III**

**Jurang**

**.**

**.**

Pria muda itu melihat dua orang keluar dari rumah wisata seraya menggotong seseorang. Tak ada lampu pada pekarangan rumah tersebut maka pria muda itu hanya bisa melihat dengan samar-samar sebuah mobil Jeep terparkir di depan pagar dan dua orang lain memasuki mobil. Dua orang yang mengangkut orang yang pingsan itu segera melempar orang tersebut ke bak mobil, kemudian mengambil senjata api dari kursi depan dan menaiki bak mobil. Pria itu tak dapat melihat wajah orang yang pingsan tersebut namun ia bisa memastikan kalau bak mobil itu kosong selain tiga orang penumpang di belakangnya.

Kaizo—nama pria muda itu—memerhatikan dengan seksama saat mobil itu dinyalakan dan akhirnya pergi dari sana menuju arah dermaga. Memanfaatkan kegelapan malam, Kaizo setengah berlari mengejar mereka, matanya tak lepas dari mobil tersebut. Untungnya karena jalanan agak rusak dan sempit, mobil itu tak bisa terlalu laju berjalan. Kaizo masih bisa mengejarnya dari kejauhan.

Pria muda itu kemudian menekan sebuah alat komunikator yang terpasang pada telinganya, laju langkahnya tak melambat.

"Komandan, mereka begerak ke dermaga dengan Jeep berplat 523F-SDF [1] dan bersenjata api laras panjang," lapor Kaizo, matanya menangkap Jeep itu berbelok menuju destinasi mereka. "Mereka membawa orang lain di mobil mereka, dari rumah wisata. Tak sadarkan diri."

"Oke agen, _copy, over_."

Kaizo tengah menyelidiki informasi sindikat penyelundupan _crystal methaphetamine _atau sabu-sabu melalui jalur laut—ini adalah jalur penyaluran narkoba antar negara paling populer sebab daerah laut yang mudah luput dari pengawasan patroli tentara perbatasan, terlalu luas daerah yang harus diawasi sementara alutista dan personel tentara Malaysia belum memadai. Malaysia kerap menjadi titik transit untuk menyalurkan lagi narkoba ke negara lain atau _third party/third country. _Jalur laut adalah jalur yang cukup mudah dikecoh dan dilalui—biasanya si pengirim akan menaiki kapal hingga ke perairan Malaysia, lalu tim penerima akan menemuinya di tengah-tengah laut. Kargo akan dilemparkan ke kapal penerima setelah itu mereka berpisah jalan. Cara ini disebut _ship-to-ship_, dan cara ini cukup lazim dikerjakan sindikat narkoba internasional.

Biasanya paket obat-obat ini akan dikamuflase sekreatif mungkin untuk mengecoh polisi atau orang lain—misalnya dibungkus dalam karton susu, dimasukkan ke dalam buah, diselinapkan ke dalam karya seni, dan sebagainya. Mereka akan berdalih ini adalah pengiriman barang jualan. Tak hanya kedok barang, Kaizo sering pula melihat orang-orang menjadi kurir narkoba dengan menelan bungkusan dan nanti akan meminum obat pencahar untuk mengeluarkannya dari dalam perut. Cara yang efektif walau hanya bisa berjumlah kecil dan memiliki resiko tinggi. Kaizo beberapa kali menemui kasus bungkusan narkoba pecah di dalam tubuh sang kurir dan menyebabkan kematian akibat overdosis.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan misi sebelumnya, saat ini Kaizo menjalankan penyelidikan di pantai terpencil yang jarang diketahui orang lain dan ia sudah memiliki dugaan kuat kalau lagi-lagi ini kasus penyelundupan obat. Barangkali penduduk desa tahu mengenai ini namun diam saja karena takut, barangkali mereka justru terlibat dan senang dengan uang hasil distribusi. Itu adalah tugas informan lain untuk membongkarnya, sekarang Kaizo fokus pada tugasnya membuntuti mobil yang bergerak menuju dermaga.

Mungkin ada sekitar 12 menit Kaizo berlari mengikuti Jeep itu, hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka di dermaga yang sepi. Para nelayan sudah pergi melaut semenjak pukul 8 malam dan hanya ada beberapa kapal kayu usang yang tertambat di sana, agak oleng diterpa ombak. Kaizo bertahan di area pepohonan untuk bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, sinar bulan purnama cukup terang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Berselubung suasana redup, Kaizo bisa melihat Jeep tersebut berhenti agak jauh dari _dock_ kapal dan penumpangnya semua turun—kecuali orang yang pingsan tersebut. Kaizo curiga orang itu adalah korban dan mungkin akan dibunuh oleh mereka setelah urusannya selesai. Bisa jadi sudah dibunuh malah dan tinggal buang mayatnya saja.

Keempat orang itu lalu mendekati sebuah kapal agak kecil yang tertambat, warna catnya terkelupas dan lampunya tidak di nyalakan. Badan kapal itu tampak lusuh dan tidak terawat, seolah milik nelayan miskin yang hanya bisa membeli kapal kapasitas kecil. Kaizo melihat empat orang itu melompat naik dan berkeliaran sebentar di geladak utama. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka merunduk pada lantai geladak—tak lama kemudian, mereka mengangkat beberapa karung dan menjatuhkannya keluar kapal. Muatan itu mendarat di papan-papan kayu dengan bunyi agak berisik, bungkusan paketnya cukup kuat hingga isinya tidak berhamburan. Kaizo melihat ada empat karung besar yang dimuat turun dengan serampangan dan sebuah peti kecil dimuat dengan hati-hati. Melihat semua paket besar tersebut lantas pria muda itu mengerutkan alis. Jika muatan yang mereka perlukan tak ada di rumah wisata, lantas karena apa mereka singgah sebentar di sana?

Kaizo lalu menekan komunikator miliknya.

"Komandan, mereka menurunkan empat muatan sedang dan satu peti kecil dari kapal kayu dengan nomor KL-371 [2] warna hijau tua."

"_Copy, over._"

Kaizo lalu memutuskan sambungan dan tak lama kemudian, mereka berempat turun dari geladak dan mulai mengangkuti muatan-muatan itu ke mobil. Mereka dengan cekatan mengatur dan mengangkat karung-karung itu di bak Jeep tersebut, berbaur dengan orang yang pingsan tadi. Sang korban ditendang dengan kaki agar memberikan ruang lebih untuk paket besar mereka. Setelah rampung semua muatan dan satu peti kecil di tumpuk rapi, mereka langsung menaiki mobil dan segera pergi dari sana melalui rute yang sama.

"Komandan, lima muatan telah diangkut dalam mobil yang sama dan mereka telah bergerak."

"_Copy, over."_

Mobil itu melintas di dekat Kaizo namun pria muda itu tersembunyi di antara gelapnya pepohonan, bajunya yang serba hitam membuat ia menyatu sempurna pada kegelapan. Memanfaatkan momen sedekat itu, Kaizo ingat baik-baik rupa para penumpangnya termasuk penumpang yang pingsan itu—Kaizo memiliki _photographic memory_ yang membuatnya mengingat apapun dengan akurasi mengagumkan, melebihkan kapasitas Kaizo dibandingkan agen-agen lainnya.

Hanya tiga detik bagi Kaizo untuk camkan wajah-wajah itu namun itu sudah cukup bagi Kaizo untuk merekam dalam memorinya. Hanya saja ia agak kesulitan melihat wajah penumpang yang pingsan tersebut, tubuhnya terkulai di atas muatan karung itu dan wajahnya terbenam pada paket. Namun meski begitu Kaizo dapat menerka jika ia adalah remaja muda dengan jaket cokelat dan sejumput rambut putih pada poninya.

Setelah dirasa mereka takkan melihatnya, Kaizo lalu kembali mengekori Jeep itu seraya menghubungi timnya yang terhubung pada komunikator di telinganya.

"Komandan, mereka menuju jalan utama. Saya ulangi, ada subjek tak sadarkan diri di atas muatan, total suspek ada lima orang. Mereka bersenjata api laras panjang, menaiki Jeep 523F-SDF dan membawa lima muatan."

"Oke, Kaizo, _copy_. Selidiki rumah wisata itu dan dari sini akan kami urus."

"Dimengerti Komandan. _Over_."

Kaizo menatap sekilas mobil yang sudah menjauh ke jalan utama, sekarang adalah tugas tim yang menunggu di beberapa titik untuk mengawasi lalu akhirnya menyergap mobil itu. Kaizo tahu keluar jalan dari pantai ini ada dua arah dan keduanya menuju kota, melalui hutan dan jurang-jurang terjal. Untuk berjaga-jaga, ada dua tim polisi menunggu momen penyergapan pada dua lajur jalan itu, merekalah yang akan menuntaskan semuanya walau agak repot juga karena mereka bersenjata api. Biasanya senjata ini untuk menembaki para bajing loncat atau penyamun yang hendak merampas, namun jika sampai pada rute yang aman mereka akan menyembunyikan senjatanya agar tak terlihat penduduk sipil atau polisi. Dari sanalah gunanya mengelabui muatan mereka menjadi benda lain, namun apapun itu Kaizo tak ambil pusing. Ia telah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya dan kini ia beralih ke tugas satunya yakni menyelidiki rumah wisata tersebut.

Bergerak di bawah bayang-bayang malam, Kaizo berjalan cepat menuju rumah wisata tempat di mana remaja dengan seikat rambut putih itu pingsan dan di bawa. Bayangan pohon-pohon besar di pekarangan kian menyulitkan pandangan meski Kaizo masih dapat melihatnya. Rumah itu agak besar dengan nuansa tradisional, seolah memang sengaja dirancang asri demikian.

Kaizo pikir kecil kemungkinan ia akan menemukan kargo berharga mereka di sini, tapi mungkin hanya ada suplai saja—seperti peluru, Dollar Amerika, minuman alkohol, emas dan sebagainya. Meski begitu, ia tak menampik sepenuhnya jika ia akan menemukan paket-paket obat terlarang di sana. Biasanya para pengedar suka menimbunnya dahulu di suatu tempat hingga lama, menunggu situasi aman. Jika dirasa sudah tenang, mereka akan membongkar timbunan harta karun itu dan mendistribusikannya ke negara lain/_third party _dan kalangan negeri sendiri.

Kaizo lalu meraih gerendel pintu dan memutarnya, tangannya meraih _handgun_ yang tersembunyi di bajunya. Tak disangka, pintu rumah wisata itu terbuka lebar, membuat Kaizo sedikit terkejut pintunya tak terkunci. Mungkin memang tak ada kargo berharga di sini, meleset dari dugaannya. Tapi walau ia tak menemukan apapun, setidaknya ia masih bisa mencari petunjuk siapa remaja pingsan yang mereka bawa. Mungkin—

Kaizo tersentak saat mendengar bunyi berisik suara gerendel pintu berusaha dibuka paksa. Dengan waspada, Kaizo lalu meraih _handgun_ miliknya yang tersembunyi di dalam jaket—sebuah _handgun_ kecil khas _concealment _[3] Glock 26 berpeluru 9mm. Sebuah senter kecil ia nyalakan lalu dengan hati-hati, Kaizo mendekat. Pintu itu agak bergetar akibat orang yang terkunci di dalamnya berusaha membuka paksa, namun saat tangan Kaizo hampir menyentuh gerendel, gedoran itu berhenti. Kaizo menerka orang ini sudah menyerah. Seraya mengacungkan senjata, ia membuka kunci pada gerendel dan mendorong daun pintunya.

Dari sorotan sinar senter yang terbatas, tampak seorang remaja menatap Kaizo dengan horor, wajahnya sembab habis menangis dan bibir serta dagunya penuh darah. Ia memakai jaket hijau dan topi berwarna hitam bergaris hijau pula, tingginya hanya sampai dada Kaizo. Tiba-tiba Kaizo tersadar jika remaja bertopi hijau-hitam ini wajahnya sangat mirip dengan remaja yang pingsan dan diangkut dalam Jeep tersebut.

Melihat Kaizo menodongkan senjata, remaja itu mundur ketakutan seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam gestur melindungi diri, matanya kembali mengucurkan air mata. Kaizo menurunkan Glock-nya karena ia rasa remaja tanggung itu tak berbahaya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" tanya Kaizo setengah menghardik. Remaja itu semakin mengerut ketakutan, ia berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan punggung menempel di dinding seolah hendak membuat dirinya sekecil mungkin.

"Ka... kakakku," isaknya lemah sekali. "Kak Gem dibawa..."

Kaizo mengerutkan alisnya. "Kak Gem" pasti orang yang pingsan dan diangkut oleh Jeep itu, pikir sang agen.

Kaizo ingin menginterogasinya namun ia rasa tempat ini bukan tempat yang bagus. Ia lalu menyelipkan Glock miliknya ke dalam jaket dan berkata seraya menyorotkan senter.

"Siapa namamu?"

Remaja itu meneguk ludahnya.

"Thorn," cicitnya.

"Baiklah, Thorn," gumam Kaizo. "Aku polisi. Kau aman bersamaku tapi kau harus bersedia kerjasama dengan kami. Kau mau bukan kakakmu selamat?"

Dengan matanya yang membola terkejut, Thorn mengangguk kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kak Hali dan Solar ditembak? Siapa yang menembak?" tanya Ice dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Woah jadi Kak Hali bisa menghindari pelurunya?" tanya Blaze dengan mata berbinar kagum, suatu ekspresi yang sangat tidak sopan dalam situasi ini. Ice menyikut kakaknya.

"Mana ada orang bisa menghindari peluru kecuali meleset," ujar Ice. "Alhamdulillah Kak Hali dan Solar selamat."

"Tunggu, jadi di mana Solar?" tanya Taufan cemas. Halilintar tampak jengkel.

"Kami pisah jalan, dia mau ke jalan utama mencari bantuan."

Taufan dan Ice terperanjat mendengar penuturan kakak mereka, Blaze saja yang tak peduli pada implikasi dari perkataan itu.

"Kenapa Kak Hali tega biarkan Solar yang terluka berjalan sendirian?!" ujar Taufan dengan nada tinggi. Disembur penuh emosi seperti itu membuat Halilintar terpancing.

"Aku sudah bilang ke Solar biar aku saja yang jalan, tapi ia keras kepala!"

"Dan tetap Kakak biarkan? Dia adik kita!" ujar Taufan marah. Sungguh pemandangan aneh melihat Taufan yang biasanya ceria tiba-tiba raut wajahnya garang.

"Bahaya, Solar mungkin ditemui orang-orang itu," timpal Ice khawatir.

"Kita sudah kehilangan Gempa dan Thorn, sekarang Solar pula! Kalau dia hilang juga bagaimana?" cecar Taufan.

"Kau berani salahkan aku?!" bentak Halilintar.

"Memang salah Kak Hali!" balas Taufan tak mau kalah.

"Dia sudah besar bukan bayi! Dia tahu mana yang baik dan buruk!"

"Tapi dia adik kita!"

"Solar hanya beda sejam denganku!" aum Halilintar marah. "Kenapa aku harus bertanggungjawab pada setiap keputusan buruknya?!"

"Sudah, Kak, sudah," lerai Ice seraya berdiri di tengah-tengah Halilintar dan Taufan, kedua tangannya memegang pundak kedua kakaknya itu. "Yang menjadi masalah di sini adalah, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang."

"Ah, tidak seru kalau tidak jadi berkelahi," gumam Blaze yang memang suka mencari masalah.

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan," kata Taufan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan pasrah. "Kata Kak Hali tadi, semua barang kita dijarah termasuk ponsel kita. Mereka bersenjata api dan brutal. Gempa dan Thorn hilang. Para penduduk tak mau membantu kita."

"Tapi kita bisa mengejar Solar sebelum hal buruk terjadi padanya," kata Ice mulai serius. "Ayo sebelum terlambat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Solar menatap mobil Jeep yang mengangkut Gempa dengan mata terbelalak. Ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas walau minim pencahayaan kalau itu adalah kakak kembarnya dan ia tergolek pingsan di bak mobil tersebut, ada dua orang berbadan subur berdiri di dekatnya seraya membawa senapan. Solar pikir itu terlalu mencolok membawa senjata api diacungkan demikian, tapi mungkin mereka hendak menakut-nakuti perampok dan Solar cemas Gempa tak sadarkan diri karena luka tembak. Senapan kaliber besar biasanya menyebabkan luka yang tak tanggung-tanggung juga, jarak cukup dekat bisa menghancurkan satu kepala manusia hingga tak tersisa—mirip ledakan kecil dan sekarang ada kemungkinan kuat Gempa telah ditembak oleh senapan ganas itu.

Solar segera meraih ponselnya dan melihat ada sinyal satu garis. Dengan cepat ia kembali menghubungi nomor darurat dan sedetik kemudian sang _operator_ segera menerimanya.

"999 apa darurat Anda?"

"Saya ingin melaporkan aktivitas ilegal dan orang bersenjata."

"Apakah Anda atau orang yang Anda kenal terluka?"

"Pundak saya terluka, kakak saya tak sadarkan diri dan dibawa sekelompok orang bersenjata, saudara saya yang lain hilang," kata Solar seraya mengingat kepergian Thorn yang masih misterius. Entah di mana saudara terdekatnya itu, jika Gempa saja sudah tumbang, mungkin Thorn sudah...

"Sistem kami telah mencamkan di mana posisi Anda," ujar sang _operator_ di seberang. "Bisa Anda jelaskan tempat sekeliling Anda seperti apa, untuk akurasi?"

Solar pikir mungkin akibat posisinya berada di pesisir terpencil yang menyebabkan perlu informasi tambahan. Mereka hampir bisa dikatakan berada di daerah hutan, sinyal saja susah sekali didapatkan.

"Kami berada di dekat desa nelayan, tak ada namanya di sini," ujar Solar seraya mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah membaca di suatu tempat nama desa itu dan seingatnya ia tak pernah melihatnya. Daya memori Solar lebih baik daripada Gempa sekalipun, ia yakin memang tak ada papan plang nama, hanya ada beberapa rumah penduduk berkapita kecil dengan dermaga kecil pula. Solar rasa mata pencaharian nelayan saja takkan cukup menghidupi para penduduk ini, mesti ada usaha lain.

"Patokannya ada rumah makan kecil, tempat pengisian bahan bakar dan motel kecil tak jauh dari sana. Kira-kira 10 km menempuh jalanan tanpa aspal," gumam Solar.

"Baik, siapa nama Anda?" tanya sang operator.

"Solar."

"Nomor telepon?"

Solar lalu menyebutkan nomor teleponnya.

"Baik, Tuan Solar. Polisi dan tim medis telah dikirimkan ke lokasi Anda. Mohon tunggu di tempat aman, polisi mungkin akan menghubungi Anda via nomor yang Anda berikan. Kami akan lakukan yang terbaik demi keselamatan Anda."

Dengan itu, panggilan terputus. Solar menatap layar teleponnya dan bertanya apakah sinyalnya akan cukup stabil untuk menerima telepon dari kepolisian, tapi yang terpenting ia sudah memberikan lokasinya sedetil ia bisa. Selebihnya adalah gerak cepat tim polisi. Badan jalan yang rusak boleh jadi hambatan yang cukup merepotkan.

Solar bangkit berdiri dan tiba-tiba ia melihat seberkas sinar senter di ujung jalan, datang dari arah pantai. Sinar itu tiba-tiba dimatikan dan suasana kembali gelap namun Solar sempat melihat siluet beberapa orang berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan sigap Solar segera mundur ke belakang hendak menerobos pagar ilalang, namun gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat lukanya tertarik—Solar hampir berteriak akibat rasa sakit yang sekonyong-konyongnya menusuknya namun ia tahan. Seraya meringis kesakitan, Solar berupaya mengacuhkan rasa meradang yang berdenyut-denyut panas di pundak dan menerobos rumput tinggi, hendak sembunyi di antara bayang-bayang hutan kecil di belakangnya. Entah nanti ada ular atau hewan beracun lain, tapi ia rasa mungkin mereka sudah lari. Yang penting ia harus menjauh dari orang-orang itu.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Solar berdiri menyandar pada pohon besar, di sini gelap sekali namun jalanan masih diterangi sinar pucat bulan purnama. Solar menenangkan deru nafasnya dan berusaha mendengarkan suara di sekeliling. Terdengar ribut jangkrik bersahut-sahutan, burung malam berkaok riuh dan sesekali gonggongan anjing dari kejauhan. Suara dedaunan ditiup angin bergemerisik ribut, agak kencang menerpa pohon-pohon. Solar menajamkan pendengarannya namun suara yang terdengar hanya suara hewan malam saja dan angin darat.

Mungkin sekitar 5 menit Solar menyembunyikan diri di balik pohon—ia sempat bertanya dalam hati entah sampai kapan ia berdiri menahan gatalnya rerumputan menusuki kulit, serbuan nyamuk-nyamuk hutan yang ganas dan perihnya luka di pundak hingga ia mendengar bunyi derap kaki beberapa orang yang familiar.

Solar terbelalak terkejut melihat keempat kakaknya—Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze dan Ice berlari seolah memburu sesuatu. Solar tak pernah merasa sesenang itu melihat saudaranya, ia lalu berteriak memanggil mereka.

"Hei! Kalian!"

Serempak Halilintar, Taufan, Ice dan Blaze mengerem laju lari mereka dengan ekspresi terkejut tak menyangka ada suara familiar di tengah jalan membelah hutan ini. Mereka menoleh ke sana ke mari, mencari-cari sumber suara. Solar dengan langkah agak kepayahan menahan nyeri segera mendekat ke arah mereka, meski agak kesulitan melalui jeratan rumput merambat. Suara gemerisik tubuhnya bergesekan dengan ilalang membuat keempat kakaknya menatap ke arah Solar dengan waspada.

Bagi Halilintar, Taufan, Ice dan Blaze, mereka melihat sosok putih misterius tiba-tiba saja muncul dari kegelapan hutan dan berjalan mendekat. Halilintar yang penakut masalah makhluk ghaib, segera mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Taufan, kedua tangannya meremas pundak adiknya kencang-kencang sambil komat-kamit melantunkan Ayat Kursi. Taufan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tabiat lama kakaknya namun Blaze malah bersemangat dengan fenomena supernatural itu.

"Woah, ada hantu!" teriak Blaze sambil menunjuk ke arah Solar. "Ayo sini, ayo! Culik saja Kak Hali ke alam kalian, kita sudah bosan dengannya!"

Taufan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya sementara Halilintar hendak memukul kepala Blaze namun berhasil sang adik hindari. Ice yang matanya paling tajam di antara saudaranya lantas mengerinyitkan alis, pandangannya fokus pada sosok putih itu dari kejauhan.

"Sepertinya aku kenal," gumam Ice. Gelap sekali hutan kecil itu, hampir tak terlihat apapun kecuali samar-samar—namun sedetik kemudian Ice berseru.

"Solar! Itu Solar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gempa sayup-sayup mendengar suara orang berbicara dengan suara kasar, ia juga merasakan banyak guncangan di tempatnya berbaring. Terendus bau aneh di depan wajah namun Gempa hampir tak memedulikannya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit sekali terutama bagian perut dan wajahnya, berdenyut-denyut pedih seperti ada ratusan kalajengking mengigiti di dalam kulitnya. Gempa bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi dan di mana ia berada, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali seolah habis tertabrak lori—

Gempa lalu membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan melihat sekitarnya gelap. Ia berbaring di atas tumpukan karung dan melihat pemandangan hutan gelap yang bergerak menjauh serta cahaya lampu belakang mobil yang redup. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan di benaknya: di mana ini? Mengapa ia berada di atas bak mobil? Siapa yang membawanya? Ke mana semua saudaranya?

"Sudah, lemparkan saja di sini," kata seseorang, membuyarkan pertanyaan dalam benak Gempa.

Gempa baru saja hendak bangun dan bertanya pada orang itu namun tiba-tiba saja kedua pundak dan tungkai kakinya dicengkram lalu Gempa di angkat—setelah itu ia diayun dan dilemparkan.

Gempa sangat terkejut hingga ia tak bisa berteriak—ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang sebentar dan kemudian mendarat keras di atas runcingnya ranting-ranting semak belukar, setelah itu Gempa terperosok meluncur cepat ke bawah.

Dengan panik, Gempa berusaha meraih pegangan untuk menahan tubuhnya namun datarannya terlalu curam dan membuatnya jatuh terlalu cepat untuk bisa meraih pegangan. Gempa takut sekali, tak terasa olehnya tajam batu menggores kulit dan baju, ranting yang menusuk-nusuk dan benturan demi benturan menghantam kepala serta tubuh. Tubuhnya tak berhenti bergulung-gulung sangat cepat, meluncur turun entah sampai kapan. Gempa pikir ia akan mati di sini namun ia tiba-tiba menubruk sebuah pohon kecil—seketika itu momentum luncurannya langsung berhenti dengan benturan keras. Gempa segera berpegangan erat pada batang pohon itu, jari dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat akibat rasa takut. Jantungnya serasa hendak melompat keluar dari rusuknya, tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali akibat _shock_.

"Oh, ya Allah, alhamdulillah," sebut Gempa, lirih penuh syukur. Nafasnya masih turun-naik, namun ada kelegaan luar biasa walau bercampur dengan rasa tegang yang belum hilang.

Gempa mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya, ia kemudian menyadari kalau ia dilemparkan ke jurang dan jika saja ia tidak menabrak pohon ini, sudah pasti Gempa akan terjun bebas ke lubang hitam nan gelap yang di bawah sana. Dasar jurang biasanya penuh batu-batu dan daerah terpencil seperti ini bantuan medis akan lama. Jika nasib berkata lain, mungkin Gempa akan mati perlahan dalam kesendirian nun jauh di bawah sana dan mayatnya akan menjadi makanan hewan liar.

Gempa menghela nafas lega dan mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini. Jalan ke atas perlu mendaki dan medannya cukup curam, lagipula di sini hampir tak terlihat apa-apa karena sangat gelap, hanya ada cahaya pudar dari rembulan yang merembes masuk dari celah dedaunan. Belum lagi sekujur tubuh Gempa terasa sangat sakit akibat jatuh tadi dan cedera akibat dikeroyok empat orang bertubuh besar-besar.

Gempa terkesiap kaget. Ia ingat semuanya sekarang! Dan bagaimana nasib Thorn yang ia kunci di suatu kamar? Apakah ia selamat? Ditilik dari ia dibawa sendirian di atas mobil, mungkin Thorn tidak ditangkap dan dipukuli seperti Gempa. Ia merasa sangat lega namun juga sangat cemas. Boleh jadi Thorn dibawa ke tempat lain dan menemui nasib yang berbeda atau... entahlah. Namun Gempa rasa jika mereka memang menghabisi Thorn, pasti mereka membawanya bersama Gempa demi kepraktisan belaka.

Yang manapun, Thorn dalam bahaya dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain pun dalam bahaya yang sama. Gempa harus memastikan mereka baik-baik saja dan tidak kurang sesuatu apapun. Orang-orang ini sangat berbahaya dan takkan segan membunuh mereka semua, entah karena alasan apa semuanya masih begitu misterius bagi Gempa. Takkanlah ada yang tega menghajar orang dan melemparnya ke jurang hanya karena memakai toilet di rumah kosong? Gempa harus mencari dan menyusul keenam saudaranya, ada hal sangat tidak lazim yang terjadi tepat di depan wajah mereka.

Rasa tanggung jawab dan kekhawatiran Gempa mulai menumpulkan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Jika saja bukan karena besarnya rasa sayang Gempa kepada keenam saudaranya, pastilah Gempa dengan putus asa hanya diam tergolek di bibir jurang dengan tubuh penuh luka. Tapi Gempa bisa melupakan rasa perih dan sedih bila berkenaan dengan orang-orang yang ia anggap berharga, terutama jika mereka pun dalam bahaya besar.

Gempa lalu menatap ke atas, melihat jalan raya tempat ia dilempar tadi. Cukup tinggi dan pendakian yang terjal, sangat beresiko tergelincir lalu jatuh meluncur ke dasar jurang. Gempa tak tahu apakah ia akan mati di sini atau hidup untuk menemui lagi keluarganya, tapi jika ia harus menyeret tubuhnya yang tinggal sepotong sekalipun untuk melindungi keluarganya, itu akan Gempa lakukan tanpa pikir panjang.

Gempa lalu mengeratkan pegangannya dan mulai bangkit berdiri walau susah payah. Mereka akan mendapat balasannya, pikir Gempa marah.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

Terimakasih kepada **LightDP2 - Mufazi 04 - Aprilia - hannabiramochi - AxeralenTriche97 - Strawberry Cheesecake14 - IkoTan17 - anaysianka26 - Guest**

Aduh "mama" Gempa udah marah hahaha

Chapter ini mengharuskan saya riset tentang penyelundupan narkoba dan insya Allah penjelasan di narasi Kaizo tentang alur masuk narkoba dari negara lain itu memang nyata adanya.

**Footnote**

[1] nomor plat Jeep hanya karangan saya. Sebab kalau saya pakai nomor plat asli daerah Malaysia, nanti bisa spesifik daerahnya sementara saya mau tetap daerahnya samar. Kalau daerahnya spesifik ditakutkannya saya menuduh daerah itu menjaring narkoba.

[2] plat kapal juga karangan saya belaka uwu

[3] concealment/kamuflase biasanya kalau handgun/pistol tangan yang khusus disembunyikan di baju, ukurannya kecil dan ringan. Glock 26 atau baby Glock diperuntukkan bagi orang yang suka senjata yang gampang disembunyikan bukan mementingkan daya hancur peluru ya. Saya mau pilih Beretta edisi concealment tapi Glock 26 menurut saya lebih unggul, magazine-nya juga lumayan muat banyak UwU

Dan silakan kalau ada pertanyaan, selama bukan pertanyaan spoiler, pasti akan saya jawab ^-^ tapi hampir semua pertanyaan masuk sebenarnya sudah ada jawabannya di cerita kok OwOb

Ada kritik/saran? Tanggapan? Pertanyaan? Silakan review~ \^o^/


	4. Kita Jaga Kita

**Sebelumnya**: Gempa dilempar dari mobil hingga terperosok tebing, namun ia selamat. Thorn ditemukan oleh Kaizo, agen polisi dan harus bekerja sama dengannya. Solar menelepon 999 dan tanpa sengaja ditemui oleh Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze dan Ice.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter IV**

**Kita Jaga Kita**

**.**

**.**

Kaizo segera keluar dari rumah wisata, langkahnya besar-besar namun tanpa suara. Thorn mengekorinya dari belakang dengan kepala limbung dan tenggorokan kering akibat dehidrasi, jari-jemarinya terasa perih. Sesungguhnya ia merasa takut dengan Kaizo, tapi polisi itu menjanjikan Gempa akan selamat. Thorn rasa ia harus memercayainya walau ia masih sangat bingung tak tahu harus memercayai siapa.

Dalam cahaya yang buram, Thorn melihat Kaizo berbelok ke arah areal kebun yang gelap. Takut tertinggal, Thorn segera memaksa kakinya untuk menyusul Kaizo walau ragu. Ini semua demi Gempa—Gempa sudah berani melawan orang-orang jahat itu demi dirinya. Thorn pun harus berani pula membantu Kaizo demi Gempa.

Dengan menahan degup jantungnya yang kian kacau, Thorn menembusi jalan yang disesaki ilalang setinggi betisnya, Kaizo berjalan tak jauh di depannya. Di saat seperti ini, Thorn tiba-tiba teringat dengan nasihat Gempa tentang ular yang senang sembunyi di rerumputan tinggi. Thorn merasa semakin takut dan hatinya kian bersedih mengingat sosok kakak yang mengayominya itu. Gempa sangat protektif pada semua saudara-saudaranya, tangguh dan tak pernah lelah menangani segala persoalan. Bahkan ketika dalam bahaya, Gempa tanpa pikir panjang mengorbankan nyawanya seolah hidupnya tak berharga sama sekali.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, mata Thorn mulai memanas dan basah. Ia baru kali ini merasai perasaan sesedih ini dan begitu putus asa. Biasanya Gempa selalu ada untuk menenangkan kekalutannya, namun kini ia tiada di sisinya dan Thorn harus berani sendirian.

Thorn segera mengusap air matanya, berusaha meredam suara isakannya agar Kaizo tidak mendengar. Thorn tak ingin Kaizo menganggapnya cengeng dan tak berguna, ia cemas Kaizo akan berubah pikiran untuk membawa Thorn pergi menyelamatkan Gempa. Thorn harus ikut andil mencari kakaknya itu, karena salahnya juga Gempa dalam bahaya besar. Seandainya Thorn berani ke kamar kecil seorang diri, Gempa pasti tak terkena getahnya.

Jangan sampai polisi ini berpikir aku penakut, batin Thorn seraya menghapus jejak air matanya.

Namun tanpa Thorn sadari, Kaizo sudah bisa membaca watak pengecut dan manja milik Thorn. Polisi itu berniat menekan Thorn agar bisa berguna dalam penyelidikan—lagipula, hanya Thorn yang melihat wajah para tersangka dan Kaizo perlu dirinya untuk identifikasi tersangka. Tak ada waktu untuk menunggui anak penakut menjadi berani.

Kira-kira lewat 10 menit mereka menyusuri area rimbun nan gelap tersebut tanpa percakapan, hanya bunyi gemerisik ilalang diterobos dan suara halus Thorn yang mengeluh akibat digigiti serangga.

Tak berapa lama, Kaizo melihat dua pohon kelapa yang agak melengkung dan ia mempercepat langkahnya. Dua pohon itu adalah tempat Kaizo menyembunyikan motor balap miliknya di antara semak belukar yang lebat. Dengan motor itulah Kaizo bisa sampai ke mari, meski ia harus benar-benar cermat menyembunyikannya.

Kaizo merunduk dan meraba permukaan gundukan tanah. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun karena sangat gelap, tapi ia tahu di sinilah ia membenamkan motornya itu. Dengan cepat Kaizo menggali sebentar untuk mengeluarkan kendaraannya yang sudah dipenuhi tanah dan rerumputan, Thorn mengamati pekerjaan Kaizo dengan was-was namun tak berani bertanya ada apa.

Tiga menit Kaizo menggali dan menyibak banyak rumput, tiba-tiba ia menyentuh benda keras. Kaizo segera mencengkramnya dan menariknya dengan kuat. Tampak motor balap ramping berkalang tanah dan rumput tercabut, Thorn memekik terkejut ketika melihat benda besar tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah.

"Aaaaa!"

"Diamlah!" desis Kaizo geram.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Thorn lirih. "Thorn pikir tadi pocong..."

Tanpa menjawab, Kaizo lalu membersihkan sadelnya dan menaiki motor tersebut. Sesudahnya, sang pria muda menatap tajam ke arah Thorn.

"Naiklah."

Thorn tak bisa membendung pertanyaannya.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Thorn cemas.

"Ke markas polisi. Cepat naik!" perintah Kaizo.

Takut disembur lagi, Thorn cepat-cepat memanjat motor balap itu dan Kaizo kemudian memutar kuncinya. Bunyi mesin menderu di keheningan hutan kecil, Kaizo lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Pegangan yang kuat."

Thorn langsung berpegangan pada Kaizo erat-erat dan berdoa ia tak terlempar dari kendaraan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Solar, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ice seraya memerhatikan lilitan jaket Halilintar sebagai perban darurat di pundak Solar.

"Aku bisa menahannya," ujar Solar. "Lagipula aku sudah menelepon 999. Mereka akan ke mari bersama polisi dan tenaga medis."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Taufan setengah menuntut.

"Aku takkan bisa diam saja sementara Kak Gem dan Thorn tak jelas rimbanya!" tambah Blaze dengan gusar.

"Tapi kita memang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang, mereka bersenjata dan sudah pergi," debat Solar.

"Benar, Kak Hali dan Solar saja tiba-tiba ditembak tanpa peringatan, ini menandakan mereka takkan segan-segan berbuat kekerasan," ujar Ice.

"Tapi setidaknya kita bisa menyusuri pesisir, aku tak bisa berpangku tangan menunggu!" ujar Taufan frustasi.

"Aku juga takkan diam tanpa usaha!" kata Blaze panas.

"Bertindak gegabah sekarang dapat membahayakan," kata Solar. "Kita tak punya senapan api seperti mereka. Jumlah mereka banyak. Aku sudah melaporkan ke polisi, jadi kita memang hanya bisa menunggu dan menyelamatkan diri."

"Tapi nuraniku berontak kalau diam saja, seolah aku membiarkan," kata Taufan. "Mengapa kamu bisa tenang-tenang saja saat dua saudara kita mungkin sedang terluka?"

"Dari dulu memang Solar yang paling tak peduli pada semua hal yang berlaku. Makanya bisa setenang ini mengenai keselamatan Kak Gem dan Thorn!" ujar Blaze marah.

Sungguh sangat tak biasanya Blaze bisa berucap seperti itu. Solar sampai terkejut mendengarnya dan merasa tersudut. Ia belum pernah merasa tersinggung sedemikian beratnya—tangannya terkepal erat dan tubuhnya menegang.

"Jaga bicaramu, Kak Gempa dan Thorn adalah dua orang paling dekat denganku. Aku takkan suka jika terjadi apapun pada diri mereka," kata Solar dengan suara bergetar menahan marah. "Biarpun aku suka berlagak, aku takkan abai jika saudaraku sendiri disakiti."

Mata Solar berkilat-kilat penuh murka, ia menatap Blaze seolah ingin membalas kakaknya namun ia tahan. Blaze sendiri tampak menantang Solar untuk melakukan sesuatu seolah ia tidak takut.

Mencium gelagat tak baik, Halilintar segera melakukan intervensi.

"Sudah cukup," ujar Halilintar dengan nada tak mau dibantah. "Solar benar. Memangnya kita bisa berbuat apalagi? Penduduk tak peduli pada aktivitas kriminal—mereka tinggal di sini, mereka pasti tahu mengenai kawanan itu dan membiarkan saja. Kita sendirian sekarang. Tak usah muluk-muluk memiliki senjata, uang receh saja kita tak punya. Sisanya kita serahkan pada satuan polisi dan Allah. Sekarang, kita fokus saja mencari tempat sembunyi hingga hari terang."

"Benar kata Kak Hali," ucap Ice menambahkan. "Tak mungkin juga kita berjalan jauh ke jalan raya sementara Solar terluka."

Sontak Taufan dan Blaze segera tersadar dengan kondisi adik terkecil mereka. Mereka semua terlalu cemas hingga melupakan fakta kalau Solar telah ditemukan dengan selamat dan mereka sepatutnya bersyukur. Meskipun keberadaan Gempa dan Thorn masih misterius, namun yang terpenting mereka telah berbuat semampu mereka. Memang hati mereka terasa tidak puas, namun ini di luar kuasa mereka semua. Bertindak ketika kepala masih panas justru membawa petaka lebih besar—pun begitu pula bertengkar dengan sesama, justru kian mempersulit keadaan dan memperkeruh pandangan.

Blaze dan Taufan lalu memandang lekat Solar yang tampak kepayahan menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut bak rejatan listrik. Keningnya mulai dibasahi oleh keringat dingin dan wajahnya tampak lelah akibat menahan nyerinya luka serpihan peluru. Belum lagi Solar harus menahan rasa sakit ini hingga tenaga medis datang. Entah kapan bantuan tiba, mungkin hingga berjam-jam kemudian. Kuatkah Solar menahan sakit selama itu?

Mau tak mau semua kakaknya merasa iba pada Solar, terutama Blaze yang barusan menyerang.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Blaze menyesal. "Aku memang emosian dan suka terbawa suasana."

"Tak apa," balas Solar setengah gusar.

"Mau duduk dahulu?" tawar Taufan dengan ekspresi miris. Solar menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak, aku masih kuat."

"Mengenai tempat istirahat sambil menunggu pagi tiba," bahas Ice seraya menoleh ke arah si sulung. "Kakak ada saran?"

Sontak semua adiknya menatap Halilintar dengan penuh harap, menunggu keputusan si sulung. Bahkan Solar yang biasanya paling tangkas masalah ide ikut diam menunggu jawaban seolah ia terlalu lelah dan hanya ingin istirahat.

Halilintar memandang lingkungan sekeliling mereka dengan kening berkerut—jelas sekali kalau mereka tidak akan bisa kembali ke perumahan penduduk yang mencurigakan, mereka juga tak bisa kembali ke pesisir pantai. Jika mereka berjalan terus hingga jalan utama, itu akan membebani Solar dan ditakutkannya ia kolaps. Sekarang, mereka hanya bisa berlindung di dalam hutan dan berharap selamat hingga bantuan tiba.

Lazimnya mereka selalu menerima usulan Gempa sebagai perintah absolut karena Gempa adalah pemimpin mereka, paling dapat diandalkan dan paling berkepala dingin. Selama ini mereka terlalu bergantung pada keputusan Gempa. Bahkan Halilintar sebagai kakak sulung pun selalu mematuhi serangkaian instruksi dari Gempa—tugas Halilintar hanya memastikan semua peraturan dijalankan dan menghukum jika ada yang membangkang.

Namun kini Halilintar harus memiliki inisiatif sendiri membawa keempat adik-adiknya dan memastikan mereka semua aman. Halilintar tak menyukai tampuk kepemimpinan, ia adalah tipe prajurit yang memastikan semua perihal berjalan menurut algoritma dan diagram alur. Ia seorang _inspector_ sejati, bukan pemimpin yang natural seperti Gempa.

Meski begitu, ia berusaha bertanggung jawab dan menjamin keamanan keempat adiknya, seperti mencari tempat sembunyi. Dengan mata memicing berusaha mengenali medan gelap tanpa lampu, Halilintar menyapu pandangan dan menemukan di sudut panorama sebuah hutan kecil dengan rumput sedikit tinggi. Itu titik bagus, pikirnya.

"Kak Hali?" panggil Taufan, membuyarkan konsentrasi si sulung. Halilintar menoleh dan berkata.

"Ikut aku," ajak Halilintar. Ia melangkah paling depan untuk merintis jalan, disusul keempat adiknya.

Baru beberapa menit berjalan, mereka dikejutkan dengan bunyi seru-seruan orang seolah berteriak ke arah mereka berlima.

Serempak lima kembar itu menoleh dan melihat sekelompok pria berjumlah empat orang berlari ke arah mereka. Orang-orang itu tampak beringas sambil mengacungkan parang seolah hendak menguliti hewan ternak.

Dada kelima kembar itu langsung mencelos ngeri—rupanya mereka terlalu lama berdiri di tempat terbuka hingga ada yang melihat mereka. Tak heran sebab kawanan itu menjalankan bisnis ilegal berbahaya, maka wajar sekali mereka selalu berpatroli menyisir area agar tak ada orang asing yang memergoki operasi mereka.

Maka tak heran para kaki-tangan gembong narkoba itu langsung buas saat melihat Halilintar, Blaze, Taufan, Ice dan Solar berdiri di tepi jalan kecil tersebut. Tanpa senjata apapun, mereka berlima bisa kalah bahkan terluka fatal. Hal yang paling bijak adalah lari menyelamatkan diri!

Karenanya Halilintar langsung berseru.

"Cepat lari ke hutan itu!"

"Tak perlu disuruh!" teriak horor Blaze sambil lari lebih dahulu, disusul Taufan dan Ice.

Mereka berlari sekuat mereka. Kaki-kaki mereka sering terlilit rerumputan tinggi namun mereka tetap menerobos dengan jantung hendak pecah saking ngerinya. Mereka adalah anak muda yang sehat, wajar nafas mereka pun panjang dan cukup mampu berlari jauh.

Sayangnya, mereka berempat lupa kalau Solar baru saja terkena tembakan. Si bungsu itu merasa pedih menusuk bahu akibat guncangan berlari, ia meringis kesakitan akibat luka yang tertarik-tarik. Tak ayal keempat kakaknya mulai meninggalkan Solar di belakang. Solar hanya dapat menatap punggung kakak-kakaknya dengan putus asa. Meski begitu, Solar tak ingin berteriak meminta tolong—ia hanya akan memperlambat para saudaranya dan membahayakan mereka semua.

Nafas Solar kian memendek dan laju larinya kian pelan, sakit di bahunya berdenyut-denyut hebat. Samar, Solar mulai dapat mendengar suara-suara umpatan mereka semua dan langkah yang mulai menyusulnya.

"Itu dia!"

"Tangkap! Tangkap!"

"Jangan sampai lolos!"

Solar bertekad hendak menghadapi para penjahat demi memberikan waktu para kakak-kakaknya untuk berlari sejauh mungkin. Solar yakin ia akan mati malam ini namun setidaknya sebelum ia tewas, Solar ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk membalas rasa sakit Thorn serta Gempa.

Tanpa menunggu, si bungsu lalu berbalik badan menghadapi kawanan itu, tangannya merogoh sebuah pisau lipat di saku jinsnya.

"Hah, marilah sini!" gertak Solar. Jika ia akan mati hari ini, maka ia akan mati sambil bertarung, bukan lari ketakutan.

Sementara itu, Halilintar sebagai putra tertua yang merasa keselamatan adik-adiknya adalah prioritas, segera menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek kondisi adiknya. Halilintar langsung sadar kalau Solar tidak ada dan terperanjat saat melihat Solar tertinggal jauh di belakang, berdiri tegar sambil menghadang para musuh. Halilintar marah bukan kepalang.

"Solar! Jangan konyol kamu ya!" bentak Halilintar panik. "SOLAR! HENTIKAN!"

Halilintar langsung berlari menyusul adik bungsunya yang bermasalah itu. Taufan, Ice dan Blaze sontak berhenti berlari saat melihat Halilintar berbalik arah. Mereka pun sama terkejutnya ketika melihat Solar diserang oleh sekumpulan orang membawa parang. Habislah lehernya akan ditebas!

"SOLAR!" jerit Ice, Blaze dan Taufan, ikut berbalik menyongsong.

Sementara itu, seorang dari kawanan penjahat sampai lebih dahulu dan menebaskan parangnya ke arah kepala Solar—untungnya remaja itu berkelit dengan cepat, meski bahunya terasa seperti mau putus.

Dua orang yang lain ikut mengayunkan parang mereka dengan penuh nafsu, seolah gemas ingin melihat darah tertumpah. Solar merunduk dan mengelak ke belakang, ia menggenggam erat pisau saku itu. Namun karena jumlah musuhnya terlalu banyak, Solar tak sadar seseorang menyorokkan parang ke pundak Solar. Tak ayal parang itu menancap pada dagingnya.

"Aah!" erang Solar.

Tanpa jeda, seseorang menendangnya dengan brutal hingga ia jatuh tersungkur, darahnya terpercik dari luka tusuk itu. Solar terhempas di atas rerumputan, ia hendak berguling menghindar namun seorang dari mereka menginjak dadanya agar ia tak bisa bergerak.

Solar langsung menusukkan pisaunya pada kaki orang itu agar melepaskan injakannya. Orang itu mengaduh kesakitan dan Solar langsung bangkit berlari—namun karena jumlah lawannya banyak, Solar dipukul mundur dan segera dikepung. Ia dikelilingi empat orang yang siap membunuhnya tanpa iba, wajah-wajah mereka tampak buas.

"Baru tahu rasa kau ya!"

"Bocah bodoh!"

"Cepat selesaikan! Buang waktu!"

"Bunuh saja dia!"

Dalam kegelapan malam, Solar melihat empat parang mengudara, siap mencincangnya. Solar mengangkat kedua lengannya dalam pose defensif, bersiap jika lengannya akan putus di tebas parang sebanyak itu.

"Menjauh dari adik kami!"

Tiba-tiba, keempat pria itu diterjang beramai-ramai oleh Halilintar, Taufan, Ice dan Blaze. Solar membelalakkan matanya melihat empat kakaknya mulai bertanding satu lawan satu oleh orang-orang bersenjata. Mereka takkan menang!

"Kenapa kalian tidak lari!" seru Solar panik, namun tak ada yang menanggapinya.

Pertarungan terjadi cukup singkat.

Blaze tampak berseru-seru marah sambil menghajar seorang pria, tangannya memukul dengan keras agar parangnya terjatuh. Setelah itu, ia meninjui musuhnya dengan bertubi-tubi agar tak memberikan celah untuk menyerang balas. Tak kuat menahan amukan Blaze, lawannya terjerembab ke tanah dan merintih kesakitan tanpa bisa bangkit lagi. Blaze merampas senjata tajam lawannya dengan wajah marah.

"Rasakan! Berani lagi mengeroyok adik kami!"

Tak kalah dengan Blaze, Ice yang berwajah dingin tampak memukuli seorang lagi, parangnya sudah Ice rebut. Tak sanggup dan ketakutan disembelih oleh Ice, si penjahat kemudian lari pontang-panting meninggalkan semua teman-temannya. Ice membiarkannya kabur begitu saja.

"Larilah. Pencuri takkan kenal rasa setia kawan," gumamnya.

Taufan melakukan pukulan keras yang tiba-tiba pada trakea musuhnya hingga lawannya oleng dan tak bisa bernafas. Kesempatan itu digunakan Taufan untuk menendang lengan pria tersebut hingga parangnya terjatuh dan langsung ia pungut. Lawannya tergolek di tanah dengan wajah membiru akibat susah bernafas, Taufan membiarkannya demikian.

"Nah, nah, memang kau bersenjata. Tapi tak menjamin kau menang!" tunjuk Taufan dengan senyum manis.

Halilintar sendiri memilih langsung mencekik dari belakang musuhnya, ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan rasa frustasinya pada cengkraman itu. Halilintar berprinsip, jika sudah diberikan kesempatan menyerang, jangan biarkan lawannya menyerang balas. Cepat dan tanpa repot, cekikan Halilintar membuat korbannya pingsan semenit kemudian, parangnya tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

"Heh," dengus Halilintar.

Mereka berempat bisa melumpuhkan kawanan penjahat itu berkat Solar yang mengecoh perhatian mereka. Jika saja para kriminal itu tidak dalam keadaan lengah, sudah bisa dipastikan lima kembar BoBoiBoy akan menemui ajal mereka dengan tubuh compang-camping. Bila diserang orang bersenjata tajam, maka lebih baik lari. Namun situasi mereka sangat terdesak dan ada kesempatan menyerang, maka mereka serang.

Lagipula, para kakak harus bisa menjaga si adik bungsu, bukan?

Solar menatap pertarungan kakak-kakaknya dengan mata tak berkedip. Ia tak pernah menyaksikan para kakaknya bertarung hidup-mati demi melindunginya. Memang hanya berlangsung beberapa menit, namun Solar merasa itu berjam-jam lamanya. Ia terhenyak dalam diam, tak bisa berkata-kata.

Bahkan ketika pertarungan sudah selesai, Solar masih tak bersua sedikitpun. Keempat kakaknya langsung menghampiri adik bungsu mereka, tanpa peduli tiga korban yang sudah bergelimpangan dalam berbagai posisi.

"Solar! Kau baik?" tanya Blaze.

"Oh, tidak, darahnya semakin banyak," ujar Taufan seraya melihat luka tusuk di pundak Solar.

"Solar bisa anemia kalau begini, harus dibalut," ujar Ice.

"Yang terpenting, kita sembunyi dahulu," kata Halilintar. "Mungkin penjahat yang kabur tadi akan memanggil kawan-kawannya dan nasib kita tidak akan seberuntung tadi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gempa bersandar pada sebuah pohon kecil, nafasnya terengah-engah menahan sakit di sekujur tubuh.

Dia tidak cedera parah seperti patah tulang atau luka robek besar—untungnya ia terhempas di atas semak belukar sebagai bantalan ketika ia dilempar dari mobil. Pintu masuk jurang itu merupakan medan landai dan Gempa tersangkut di pohon sebelum ia jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Gempa mengucap syukur kepada Tuhannya dan mulai bangkit seraya mencari pegangan yang kokoh. Ia harus keluar dari pinggir jurang ini dan mencari semua saudaranya.

Dengan terseok-seok, Gempa merayap pada tanah landai tersebut agar kembali ke jalan raya. Bulan bersinar cukup terang di atas sana, membuat Gempa dapat mengenali kondisi geografis sekelilingnya meski tak terlampau jelas. Ia hanya cemas mendapati ular atau hewan berbisa lain—namun dalam situasi di mana ia hanya seorang diri, ia menyandarkan hidupnya pada Allah seraya menggumamkan puji-pujian.

Setidaknya, jika memang ia akan terperosok jatuh dan mati terhempas di bawah sana, bibirnya tidak tengah merutuki kenyataan.

Dengan susah-payah, Gempa akhirnya sampai pada pinggir jalan raya tersebut. Nafasnya terputus-putus dan keringat dingin menganak-sungai. Gempa mencoba berdiri—seketika itu seluruh otot dan sendinya menjerit keras, serabut sarafnya ribut memperingatkan gerakan tak diharapkan itu. Gempa mengigit lidahnya untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit, ia bertumpu pada lutut dan menoleh ke jalan.

Senyap sekali, tak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Gempa berniat hendak menumpang hingga pantai namun jika menunggu saja tanpa kepastian, ia takkan bisa. Mungkin ia harus berjalan mencari tumpangan, mungkin Tuhannya akan kasihan padanya dan menolongnya lagi. Mungkin, mungkin.

Tanpa bisa Gempa tahan, ia langsung ambruk. Separuh tubuhnya tergeletak di atas aspal, sementara kedua tungkainya berada di tanah. Gempa berbaring di sana tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Ya Allah," keluh Gempa, ia menggumamkan erangan kecil.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan ada seberkas cahaya terang. Gempa menatapnya dengan penuh harap, matanya memicing berusaha menerka siluet apa itu. Rupanya mobil lori berkapasitas kecil, mungkin mengangkut bahan pangan. Sesegeranya Gempa berusaha duduk dan melambaikan tangan untuk menarik perhatian si pengemudi.

Mobil itu melambatkan kelajuannya dan berhenti di dekat Gempa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thorn takut setengah mati, jantungnya serasa hendak keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Kaizo mengemudikan motor dengan cepat sekali seolah nyawa perkara mudah. Thorn mengencangkan pegangannya pada sang agen, ia merasa nyawanya hendak terbang meninggalkannya. Ia berteriak pada Kaizo.

"Pak polisi! Jangan kencang-kencang!" pinta Thorn penuh horor.

Kaizo mengabaikan komplainnya dan terus saja melaju kencang. Sontak Thorn merepetkan banyak doa-doa keselamatan. Kaizo menahan senyum geli karena menganggap ketakutan Thorn itu berlebihan. Adiknya—Fang—juga suka berteriak ketakutan jika Kaizo memacu kendaraan terlalu cepat.

Sayangnya rasa humor sang agen langsung pupus ketika ia menangkap sebuah mobil _Jeep_ dari kaca spion. Mobil itu berada di belakang, menyusul Kaizo dengan sangat cepat.

Awalnya Kaizo mengira itu hanya warga sipil, namun melihat gerak-gerik mobil itu dalam kecepatan tak biasa, Kaizo mulai curiga. Mungkin ada salah seorang dari kawanan gembong narkoba itu melihat Kaizo keluar dari hutan bersama Thorn dan mengejarnya. Jika memang demikian, berarti Kaizo ceroboh hingga ia tak menyadari atau nasibnya malam ini sedang kurang beruntung—yang manapun sama-sama tidak membuat Kaizo terkejut, hidupnya memang tidak pernah membosankan.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kaizo langsung mempercepat laju motor balapnya, praktis Thorn semakin mau menangis.

"Pak polisi! Ada apa?" tanyanya takut.

"Kita diburu."

_Jeep_ itu kian mendekat dari arah belakang seolah hendak menabrak Kaizo dan Thorn, cepat sekali ia menyusul. Kaizo dengan tangkas bermanuver ke sebelah kanan, mobil itu pun ikut ke sebelah kanan dan hampir saja menyenggol buritan motor. Dengan cepat Kaizo merogoh _handgun_ Glock 9mm pada saku jaketnya, ia tahu mereka akan—

"DOR! DOR! DOR!"

Seseorang di _Jeep_ itu keluar dari jendela dan melepaskan beberapa tembakan ke arah Kaizo, untungnya meleset karena targetnya bergerak. Thorn menjerit penuh horor sementara Kaizo dengan lihai menyetir dengan pola kacau agar sulit dibidik, tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk menembak balas orang-orang itu.

"DOR! DOR! DOR!"

"DOR! DOR!"

Akurasi Kaizo cukup telak, kaca depan _Jeep_ itu berlubang-lubang dan retak parah. Laju mobil itu agak berkurang dan mulai oleng jalannya—kesempatan ini digunakan Kaizo untuk terus menghujani mobil itu dengan peluru walau bahu dan lengannya mulai nyeri akibat menahanmmentum _recoil_ Glock itu.

"DOR! DOR! DOR!"

Kaizo berhasil, seorang yang duduk di depan itu mati seketika ditembus peluru namun sopirnya selamat karena merunduk. Samar dalam kegelapan, Kaizo melihat sang sopir mengeluarkan senapan laras panjang—jauh berbeda dengan pistol tangan milik temannya.

Itu terlalu berbahaya, pikir Kaizo waspada. Apalagi ada Thorn di belakangnya sebagai saksi mata berharga, Kaizo harus memprioritaskan keselamatannya dahulu.

Dengan pertimbangan demikian, sang polisi pun segera melajukan motor balapnya lebih kencang hingga angka _speedometer _hampir menyentuh ambang batas, lajurnya acak tak karuan agar mereka kian sukar dibidik. Thorn mau pingsan rasanya, ia hampir tak bisa merasakan tangan dan kakinya lagi dan hanya bisa menjerit tak karuan. Ini seperti _rollercoaster_, namun lebih mematikan!

Acara kejar-kejaran berlangsung hanya sebentar karena kecepatan motor balap Kaizo mengantarkan mereka ke jalan utama lebih dulu. Melihat mereka sudah ada di jalan utama, _Jeep_ itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan berbalik arah, seolah tak ingin mengundang perhatian tak perlu.

Kaizo bernafas lega saat memasuki jalan besar itu, tampak beberapa truk besar yang berkendara berkelebatan membawa berton-ton muatan. Mobil patroli polisi sering melintas di kawasan ini, mungkin karena itu pula para kriminal tersebut tidak berani mengejar lagi.

Namun meski sudah tidak dikejar, Kaizo tak melambankan laju kendaraannya. Ia harus cepat sampai di markas dan melapor.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

Terimakasih kepada **Strawberry Cheesecake14 - AxelTriche13 - 0Aozora0 - AquariusHime - rra121 - StarLove A.N - Mufazi 04 - Aprilia - kurohimeNoir - Meltavi - hannabiramochi - N Rani kudo **atas review dan feedbacknya~ dan terimakasih banyak juga yang sudah mau membaca hingga sejauh ini!

Chapter depan sudah ending ya ^-^

Ayo lazimkan fanfic-fanart yang bersih dari unsur sexual sesama jenis dan zina~ masih bisa seru karyanya!

Ada saran? Kritik? Tanggapan? Komentar? Silakan review~


	5. Lesson Learned

**Sebelumnya: **Thorn ikut Kaizo pergi dan diserang sepanjang perjalanan. Gempa ambruk di jalan dan melihat sebuah kendaraan mendekat ke arahnya. Solar terkepung dan hampir dihabisi namun Halilintar, Taufan, Ice dan Blaze berhasil mengusir para kriminal dengan serangan mendadak. Mereka berlima lalu berlari ke hutan.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter V**

**Lesson Learned**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gempa menatap ke arah jendela dengan lelah.

Telah lewat tiga hari ia dirawat di rumah sakit dan sebentar lagi Gempa akan dipulangkan. Rawat jalan istilahnya. Gempa lebih senang demikian daripada di sana, ia pikir justru ia semakin tertekan bila ia terus-menerus menghirup bau khas rumah sakit. Tidurnya pun tak nyenyak karena ia tak biasa berada di tempat asing.

Belum lagi mimpi buruk didatangi beberapa laki-laki yang melayangkan pukulan padanya, atau mimpi ganti Thorn dihantam bertubi-tubi dan Gempa hanya bisa menyaksikan tanpa dapat melerai. Saat terbangun, Gempa segera teringat ia di mana dan segera mengucap syukur.

Entah sampai kapan ia kehilangan ketenangan yang ia perlukan. Bahkan tidur pun tak mampu menyajikan istirahat total.

Dengan berhati-hati, Gempa turun dari ranjang dan meraih jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi. Ia menoleh pada jam yang menunjukkan pukul 09.12 pagi. Sebentar lagi adiknya akan datang menjemputnya.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran, pintu kamarnya digeser terbuka. Gempa memalingkan leher dan melihat Thorn masuk dengan wajah sumringah.

"Kak Gem, assalamu'alaikum!"

"Wa'alaikumsalam," jawab Gempa seraya tersenyum kecil. Thorn tampak riang saat menghampiri kakaknya, pipinya memerah akibat ia berlari-lari di koridor tadi.

"Ayo pulang Kak! Taksinya sudah tiba!"

"Oke," afirmasi Gempa. Thorn merunduk dan mengambil _sport bag _berisi pakaian salin kakaknya.

"Biar Thorn bawa," katanya antusias. Gempa membiarkan usaha kecil adiknya dan mereka melangkah keluar.

Gempa berjalan agak perlahan, sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri dan kaku, walaupun tak ada yang retak, patah atau lepas dari tempatnya. Hanya wajah yang penuh lecet dan lebam-lebam, kedua lengan yang penuh luka baret akibat terperosok dan tubuh yang ngilu sekali akibat benturan-benturan keras ketika dikeroyok lalu dilempar dari atas mobil ke semak perdu.

Gempa sempat mengira ia akan mati sendirian di sana namun ternyata Tuhan berkata lain. Ia diselamatkan oleh supir truk pengangkut kelapa yang lewat dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Awalnya sang sopir mengira Gempa adalah bagian dari kawanan perampok yang menjebak dengan membuat tipuan, namun untungnya sang sopir merasa ada yang berbeda dan segera membawa Gempa ke rumah sakit di kota tujuan.

Gempa tak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih—penolongnya sudah pergi sebelum Gempa sadar. Mungkin karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Mungkin juga karena memang hatinya bersih tak meminta ucapan pengakuan.

"Ah, itu mereka!" ucap Thorn, menepis lamunan Gempa di koridor lenggang itu. Dari kejauhan, tampak Halilintar dan Ice tengah duduk di kursi lobi. Mereka berbincang dengan suara perlahan agar tak menganggu hingga melihat Gempa datang bersama Thorn.

Sontak mereka berdua berdiri dari bangku tunggu—tahu-tahu Gempa sudah dikerumuni oleh kedua saudaranya.

"Kenapa tak bawa kursi roda?"

"Masih sakit?"

"Mau duduk dulu Kak?"

Gempa segera melayangkan gestur kalau ia tak apa-apa. Seolah pemandu suara, mereka langsung mengatupkan bibir. Gempa menoleh ke arah Halilintar.

"Kak Hali, administrasinya?"

"Sudah diurus," ujar si sulung. "Kita tinggal pulang."

Gempa tampak termenung sebentar.

"Solar...? Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Dia sudah pulang ke rumah dan ditemani Kak Taufan dan Kak Blaze," ujar Ice. "Ia tak betah berada di rumah sakit terlalu lama, jadi agak rewel."

"Oke," ujar Gempa sembari melangkahkan kaki melewati area lobi. Ketiga saudaranya mengikutinya.

"Apa kata dokter mengenai luka tembaknya?" tanya Gempa agak cemas.

"Hanya serpihan peluru, ada dua _shotgun pellet_ terbenam di pundak dan satu di lengannya. Beruntung tidak merobek arteri besar dan serabut saraf," kata Halilintar dengan alis berkerut.

"Dokter berkata perlu waktu lumayan lama sampai motoriknya kembali seperti sedia kala," ujar Ice.

Luka tembak pada pundak memang tak boleh dianggap ringan. Dokter berkata beruntung sekali serpihan itu tidak memecah arteri _subclavian, _pembuluh yang mengaliri arteri _brachial_ pada lengan. Untung pula tidak mengenai _brachial plexus_, serabut saraf yang mengatur kemampuan motorik lengan.

Jika saja serpihan itu terkena serabut saraf, Solar akan mengalami _blood vessel damage_, gangguan sakit luar biasa dan takkan bisa menggerakkan lengannya lagi seumur hidup... dan jika sampai arterinya yang pecah, lengan Solar bisa diamputasi bahkan ia bisa mati kehabisan darah.

Untung juga hanya sebatas _pellet, _bukan pelurunya langsung. Andai saja Solar menerima satu bulir peluru penuh, bisa dipastikan pundaknya hancur bersama tulangnya dan mati tak lama kemudian.

Gempa mengucapkan "_alhamdulillah_" berulang kali mendengar kabar itu. Dengan perawatan penuh sabar, lengan Solar akan pulih seperti semula begitupula fungsi motoriknya yang agak terganggu untuk sementara waktu. Solar hanya perlu bersabar tak melakukan aktivitas membebani lengannya.

Mereka berempat keluar dari pintu lobi rumah sakit dan menyebrangi halaman depan. Sesegeranya para kembar keluar gerbang, mereka mencari taksi _online_ yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya.

"Platnya nomor berapa?" tanya Ice sambil memicingkan mata. Halilintar mengecek ponselnya dan berseru agak jengkel.

"Pengemudinya membatalkan."

"Kita bisa pesan lagi 'kan?" tanya Thorn bimbang.

"Iya, tapi bisa lama," gerutu Halilintar.

"Sabar Kak, kita hanya menunggu sebentar saja. Takkan memakan waktu berjam-jam," ujar Gempa.

Dalam situasi membuat sedikit gusar itu, tiba-tiba terdengar klakson mobil dari arah belakang. Keempat kembar memalingkan pandangan dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut acak-acakan menjulurkan kepala dari jendela mobil. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian! Mau pulang?"

"Fang?" panggil Thorn setengah gembira temannya tiba-tiba hadir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Halilintar curiga.

"Menjemput kalian!" ujar Fang. "Maaf, aku yang batalkan taksi kalian. Sudah kubayar _fee_ si pengemudi biar impas."

Fang keluar dari mobilnya—sebuah Porsche baru berwarna metalik bergaris violet. _Custom-made,_ mengingat dawamnya di pasaran dijual dalam warna _general_.

"Tumben," komentar Halilintar lagi.

"Ini memang mengejutkan," kata Gempa. Fang menaikkan kacamata ungunya.

"Aku dapat cerita dari kakakku tentang kasus kembar tujuh terjebak di kasus penyelundupan narkoba terbesar di Malaysia tahun ini," ujar Fang. "Aku langsung tahu itu kalian karena tak biasanya ada kembar tujuh. Untung kakakku percaya dan mengizinkan aku tahu lokasi kalian dirawat."

"Kau punya kakak?" ulang Ice.

"Kakak yang mana Fang?" tanya Gempa heran. Fang mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kita bicara sambil jalan saja, oke?"

Porsche itu akhirnya melaju di jalan utama, saling berselisih dengan kendaraan yang memadati area. Agak mengejutkan Fang ternyata mengemudi dengan tertib dan tenang. Pembawaan abrasif dan terlalu percaya dirinya itu membuat orang lain mengira ia tipe pengemudi _ugal-ugalan_. Mungkin memang sepatutnya tidak melabeli orang tanpa bukti.

"Kamu memiliki SIM 'kan?" tanya Halilintar skeptis. Fang merengut.

"Tentu saja punya. Kakakku 'kan polisi."

"Kakakmu polisi?" echo Gempa.

"Ya, Kaizo. Dia yang membawa Thorn pergi, ingat?"

Thorn berseru.

"Oh! Pak polisi yang menyeramkan itu?"

"Iya, dia," ujar Fang sambil tersenyum miring. Halilintar tampak mengerinyit.

"Kalau dipikir lagi, aku belum dengar kisah lengkapnya akibat pertanyaan penyidik berulang kali."

"Benar juga," gumam Ice. Fang mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku juga diceritakan oleh kakakku," katanya. "Setelah Kakak dan Thorn lepas dari kejar-kejaran, Kak Kaizo membawa Thorn ke markas polisi. Informasi dari Thorn juga membuat tim polisi tahu kalau kalian berenam terjebak dalam situasi berbahaya. Jadi secepatnya mereka mengirim tim khusus dan medis. Belum lagi hasil GPS telepon darurat 999 dari Solar."

"Oh," desah Ice. Ia tiba-tiba terkenang lagi insiden dirinya, Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze dan Solar yang terluka harus bersembunyi di hutan sampai hari terang. Mereka hanya dapat tidur sebelah mata akibat waspada dan juga mencemaskan Solar yang lengannya terasa kebas. Mereka takut itu pertanda Solar mulai kehilangan fungsi lengannya.

Saat Subuh tiba, mereka tetap sholat walau dicekam rasa takut. Azan dikumandangkan dengan sangat perlahan, hanya cukup di dengar oleh lima bersaudara itu. Tayamum menjadi alternatif ketiadaan air. Mereka perlu sembahyang untuk menenangkan diri dan berdoa pertolongan walau hanya bermodal jaket sebagai sajadah. Lima kembar itu sholat bergantian agar bisa saling menjaga.

Usai sembahyang, mereka mulai merintis jalan sembari menatap langit yang kian membiru berkat fajar merekah. Mereka terus menuju ke arah jalan utama bermodalkan kompas imajiner dan sisa-sisa optimisme. Solar yang tenaganya terkuras habis harus dipapah oleh kakaknya, ia hampir jatuh pingsan. Mereka terus menerobos rerumputan ilalang tinggi hingga gurat tipis awan tampak jelas di langit pagi dan akhirnya kelimanya tiba di jalan utama dengan hati lega.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba—baru lima menit mereka berdiri di tepi jalan, jajaran mobil tim khusus polisi sudah datang. Sebuah kendaraan berisi tim medis menepi di dekat mereka dan membawa mereka pergi ke tempat aman—mobil para polisi lainnya terus meringsek maju ke arah pantai. Lima bersaudara itu tak tahu entah apa yang terjadi dengan sindikat narkoba tersebut namun mereka harap Gempa dan Thorn ditemukan.

"Aku sangat cemas dengan nasib Kak Gem dan Thornie waktu itu," ujar Ice seraya menoleh ke arah Gempa dan Thorn.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar tak ada beritanya," gumam Halilintar dengan ekspresi tak biasa. "Kau tahu, aku hampir saja lari ke persekutuan mereka kalau saja aku tak memiliki empat adik yang lain."

Gempa hanya tersenyum tak enak sementara raut wajah Thorn mulai lembab.

"Thorn juga takut Kak Gempa kenapa-napa! 'Kan Thorn aman sama Pak Polisi Kaizo!"

"Mana kita tahu itu," tepis Ice. "Kita hanya tahu kalian berdua hilang tak jelas rimbanya. Kami kalut sekali waktu itu."

"Sempat mengira kalian sudah mati," gumam Halilintar.

"Thorn aman di dalam gudang, Kak Gem yang dipukul mereka," ujar Thorn dengan penuh haru. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Gempa sambil meringis. "Maafkan Thorn ya Kak Gem, harusnya Thorn bantu Kakak..."

"Thorn, aku justru lebih suka kau selamat daripada berhadapan dengan mereka," ujar Gempa. "Tapi sudahlah, yang penting sudah selesai semuanya, _alhamdulillah."_

"Ah ya, seingatku Gempa diselamatkan sopir misterius dan dibawa ke kota lain bukan? Bagaimana sampai kalian bertemu satu sama lain?" tanya Fang sambil menyalip sebuah bus kecil.

"Ketika aku tersadar, aku langsung menelepon yang lain," ujar Gempa. "Semua ponsel mati kecuali ponsel Solar."

"Kak Ufan dan Kak Blaze sampai bersorak-sorak di rumah sakit ketika tahu Kak Gem selamat," ujar Thorn. "Dokternya marah..."

"Untung ponsel Solar selamat," ujar Gempa. "Kalau tidak, lama sekali kita akan berjumpa. Kita berjauhan sampai berbeda kota."

"Kalian tahu," sela Fang tiba-tiba. "Kalian beruntung luar biasa. Kakakku berkata kalau kawanan itu sindikat narkoba internasional. Sudah diburu selama tiga tahun belakangan oleh interpol. Mereka lazimnya beroperasi dekat laut yang terpencil, yang jauh dari radar patroli laut. Kakakku berkata mereka akan berlayar ke tengah laut menuju titik pertemuan, berpas-pasan dengan kapal yang memuat narkoba lalu memindahkan paket-paket itu ke kapal satunya. Setelah itu, mereka berpisah. Disebut metode _ship-to-ship_."

"Garis laut memang terlalu luas jadi wajar saja kita selalu kecolongan," komentar Gempa.

"Benar sekali. Di darat selalu diperkuat, bagaimana pertahanan laut kita? Banyak pintu terbuka untuk peluang memasarkan barangan ilegal."

"Berapa kilogram narkoba yang disita?" tanya Ice.

"Oh, sekitar 500 kilogram."

"Ya ampun!"

"Banyak sekali!"

"Yah, makanya dikatakan kasus narkoba terbesar tahun ini akibat angka yang fantastis," ujar Fang.

"Apa saja jenis obatnya?" cecar Gempa.

_"Methamphetamine_ atau sabu-sabu dan pil ekstasi, estimas nilai keseluruhannya 6.3 juta US Dollar atau setara 26.1 juta Ringgit," gumam Fang. "Rencana mau dipasarkan di negara-negara ASEAN seperti Indonesia. Malaysia kerap menjadi titik transit pengiriman ke negara lain, selain menjadi ladang penjualan juga."

"Tapi, sewaktu tim polisi menyergap rumah wisata itu, tak ada obatnya," lanjut Fang seraya terus menatap jalan. "Hanya menemukan ratusan bulir peluru, beberapa pucuk senjata api ilegal, pistol, ponsel-ponsel kalian, banyak perhiasan, jam tangan mewah dan mata uang asing," kata Fang.

"Tak heran mereka marah sekali melihat Kak Gempa di rumah wisata itu," kata Ice. "Tersandung sedikit saja Kak Gempa dan Thorn sudah menemukan harta mereka."

Hening sejenak. Thorn, Ice dan Halilintar masing-masing merasa ada batu besar yang menghimpit paru-paru mereka. Karena kisah Fang ini mereka menjadi sadar seberapa berbahayanya situasi mereka kala itu. Gembong narkoba bisa menjadi sangat brutal, mereka takkan segan membunuh dan menyiksa siapapun yang mengancam jaringan operasi mereka. Hampir saja para kembar itu kehilangan dua saudara mereka, hampir saja Gempa dan Thorn mati tanpa ada jenazah yang dimakamkan.

Itu sangat melegakan dan menakutkan, seolah baru saja lolos dari terkaman singa atau taring buaya. Walau bersyukur sudah selamat, namun tetap saja dicekam horor.

"Uh, oke..." gumam Gempa memecah keheningan yang tergantung berat. "Umm, jadi, di mana polisi menemukan barangnya kalau bukan di rumah wisata?"

"Sebagian barang bukti disita dari Jeep tempatmu diangkut. Mereka dicegat di jalur arah kota lain oleh tim polisi yang satu misi dengan kakakku. Polisi menemukan paketnya dalam empat paket besar. Rupanya mereka hendak menaruh paket-paket itu di ruko sewaan dan akan dikamuflase sebagai teh dan kopi. Di ruko itu juga ditemukan lebih banyak sabu dan ekstasi hingga jumlah semuanya 500 kilogram," ujar Fang.

"Wow, cerdik ya," komentar Thorn.

"Hmm, mereka memang harus kreatif menyembunyikan. Bahkan ada yang sembunyikan di dalam buah," ujar Fang. "Kadang para kurir pun harus menelan paket-paket kecil narkoba untuk diselundupkan via perut mereka."

"Usaha yang begitu keras untuk hal yang mencelakakan," sarkas Gempa. "Tapi ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika kita tahu di suatu tempat, ada gembong narkoba internasional yang marah-marah, panik dan lari menyembunyikan diri."

Halilintar dan Fang tersenyum miring.

"Jangan heran. Kadang mereka suka menimbun narkoba sampai berbulan-bulan bahkan hitungan tahun menunggu situasi tenang," ujar Fang. "Selain itu, biasanya mafia ini pandai. Mereka melakukan _money-laundry_ alias cuci uang. Mereka menggunakan uang hasil penjualan narkoba untuk menjalankan usaha legal lain seperti membuka kafe, mal, konbini, butik, dan lainnya agar tidak dicurigai. Bahkan ada yang aktif beramal demi membuat citra positif."

"Jangan lupa, mereka bisa membayar biaya kampanye beberapa politikus agar berhasil menduduki kursi kekuasaan—tapi dengan syarat jika politikus ini dilantik, mereka akan dijamin aman menjalankan usaha mereka tanpa diganggu otoritas. Banyak pula yang membayar polisi agar operasinya mulus..." gumam Halilintar.

Mendengar ulasan si sulung, wajah Fang agak meredup.

"Benar polisi bisa dibayar, tapi kakakku tidak," bela Fang. Halilintar mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak menuduh kakakmu."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," kata Fang. "Dan memang benar perkataanmu. Hukum bisa dibeli karena yang menjalankan hukum adalah manusia juga."

Gempa, Thorn, Halilintar dan Ice termenung sejenak. Memang benar, selama yang menerapkan hukum adalah manusia yang _notabene-_nya penuh nafsu, maka hukum pun bisa dibeli dan ditarik ulur. Kecuali yang menerapkan hukum adalah bukan manusia, yang tak bisa dibeli, maka barulah hukum akan _impartial_ alias objektif tanpa adanya slogan "tajam ke bawah namun tumpul ke atas".

Karena itulah atheis atau tak bertuhan dianggap tak memiliki rasa keadilan. Apakah manusia yang terus berlaku zalim dan selalu lolos dari jeratan pengadilan takkan mendapatkan balasan perbuatan jahatnya sama sekali?

Bagaimana dengan para korban yang patut diberikan keadilan? Apakah mereka rela membiarkan para pendosa lolos dari hukuman dunia dan lolos juga hukuman akhirat? Karenanya atheisme bermakna ia tidak menginginkan keadilan bagi para korban yang tak berdaya. Membiarkan kezhaliman tanpa konsekuensi dan hukuman.

Thorn menghembuskan nafas berat, ia bersandar pada Ice.

"Sampai kapan ya seperti ini...?" bisiknya gundah. Gempa melepaskan nafas kecil.

"Kejahatan akan terus terjadi sampai bumi hancur tak bersisa," kata Gempa. "Selama ada yang berpartisipasi dalam keburukan, maka akan selalu ada perputaran iblis ini."

Kalimat Gempa adalah titik bagi percakapan mereka semua. Perjalanan pun diisi tanpa suara, membiarkan mereka berlima terpekur dalam benak masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 07.45 PM - Kediaman Tok Aba**

Malam itu adalah malam yang penuh sukacita mensyukuri kepulangan Gempa dan Solar dari rumah sakit. Tok Aba, Halilintar, Ice dan Thorn gotong-royong memasak makanan dan menyuguhkan banyak cemilan untuk selamatan kecil.

Amato dan Aliya, orang tua ketujuh kembar yang berada di luar negeri, sudah dikabari dan langsung memesan tiket pesawat tercepat. Besok keduanya akan tiba di rumah anak-anak mereka.

Rencananya nanti, Amato dan Aliya, juga akan memesan 300 paket makan siang dan mengirimkannya ke pondok pesantren gratis untuk para penghafal Al-Quran, yang mana hampir semua santrinya datang dari keluarga fakir miskin. Selain itu, akan ada santunan uang tunai pula entah berapa nominalnya. Jadi memang sebagai bentuk rasa syukur atas keselamatan tujuh kembar itu dari situasi berbahaya.

Di ruang tengah usai sholat Isya, sudah terhampar banyak makanan dan minuman. Mereka semua duduk berdesakan di lantai beralas karpet—Halilintar di sebelah Taufan dan Gempa, lalu ada Thorn dan Solar yang duduk bersandar serta Blaze dan Ice. Tak lupa pula ada Yaya dan Ying yang duduk agak berjauhan karena bukan mahram, serta Fang dan Gopal ikut meramaikan.

Usai berdoa bersama dan mengaji yang dipimpin Tok Aba, mereka akhirnya menyantap hidangan lezat masakan rumahan. Cattus, kucing _tabby_ milik mereka, sampai mondar-mandir mencuri potongan ayam di piring para kembar, tapi tak ada yang marah—hanya diberikan makanan sampai ia kenyang dan pergi sendiri. Suasana terlalu menggembirakan dan melegakan, riuh-rendah suara mereka bercerita dan berseloroh.

"Uwoooh jadi Hali dan Solar ditembak orang asing?" seru Gopal dengan mulut penuh nasi lemak.

"Terus, terus?" tanya Ying antusias.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya Yaya khawatir.

"Pelurunya mengenai pohon tapi ada serpihan peluru yang terbenam di pundak dan lenganku," kata Solar. "Halilintar kena serpihan pohon jadi wajahnya banyak luka."

"Oooh," sahut Yaya dan Ying serempak.

"Tapi, dengan adanya bekas luka di wajahmu, nanti kau tampak lebih _macho_," kata Gopal dengan nada bercanda. Semua orang pecah tertawa kecuali Fang yang masih asyik menyedot Oreo _latte_-nya dan Halilintar yang salah tingkah.

"Kau ini bicara apa..." sungut si sulung.

"Tenang Hal, setidaknya dengan bekas luka di wajah, kamu jadi lebih dikenali," kata Solar sambil menahan senyum.

"_Trademark_ orang ganteng," balas Ice tenang namun nadanya usil.

"Sudah cukup!" hardik Halilintar dengan pipi dan telinga semerah udang rebus. Yang lain hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya kecuali Fang yang merengut.

"Padahal sudah jelas aku yang paling ganteng di sini," kata Fang santai seolah itu fakta tak terbantahkan.

"Predikat 'ganteng' itu harus diberikan orang lain, bukan mengaku sendiri," kata Taufan dengan wajah datar. Di sisinya, Blaze dan Thorn tersedak air sirup sementara Yaya dan Ying cekikikan.

"Aku yang paling ganteng, lihat saja kakakku."

"Itu kakakmu Fang, bukan dirimu..."

"DNA sama."

"Iya, tapi kalian bukan kembar," ujar Taufan.

"Tapi mirip," kata Fang _nyolot._

_"_Haih," dengus Tok Aba sambil memijat keningnya pada debat nirfaedah itu. "Yang jelas Halilintar beruntung tak terkena matanya," tukas Tok Aba, menunjuk fakta yang luput dari semua orang.

Serentak semua yang hadir menatap lamat-lamat wajah Halilintar. Memang benar ada luka sobek yang sedikit lagi mengenai matanya, hanya hitungan koma milimeter saja. Untung saja meleset, kalau tidak bisa buta sebelah mata Halilintar.

"Benar juga kata Atok, _alhamdulillah_..." gumam Gempa. Semua Muslim yang lain ikut mengucap kalimat pujian tersebut.

Halilintar yang paling bersyukur. Sungguh nyaris sekali, batinnya seraya menyentuh wajahnya. Pedihnya pasti akan berlipat kalau sampai serpihan kayu menancap di bola matanya.

"Solar juga beruntung tidak mengenai arteri dan serabut saraf," kata Gempa. "Kalau terkena, lengan Solar harus dipotong dan kasus terburuknya mati kehabisan darah."

"Ngerinya..." gidik Gopal di sesela kunyahannya.

"Sungguh suatu keberuntungan, _Allahuakbar_," kata Yaya takjub.

"_Alhamdulillah_ cucu Atok selamat," sahut Tok Aba seraya mengusap dada.

"Aku tak pernah sadar kalau luka di pundak bisa fatal..." kata Blaze sembari mengingat banyaknya film dengan tokoh tertembak di pundak tapi baik-baik saja.

"Banyak titik mematikan di pundak," kata Ice. "Syukur Solar tak cacat selamanya."

Mendengar banyaknya nada simpati itu, Solar menggelengkan kepala seolah menolak.

"Yang lebih berbahaya itu situasi Kak Gempa. Kalau saja Kak Gem tak menabrak pohon, pasti Kak Gem sudah jatuh ke jurang dan mati..." kata Solar. "Jenazah yang jatuh ke jurang sulit ditemukan hingga lama sekali, dan akan menjadi santapan hewan liar."

Semua yang mendengar seketika terhenyak dicekam cemas bercampur bersyukur. Jika saja Allah berkehendak lain, maka mereka semua berkumpul di sana pasti bukan untuk selamatan tapi melayat.

"Karena itu Tok Aba dan Ayah esok mau sedekah bentuk rasa syukur," kata Taufan muram. "Kak Hali, GeGem, Thornie dan Solar selamat tanpa cedera permanen. Begitu juga aku, Ice dan Blaze."

"Yeah, _alhamdulillah_... padahal waktu itu kita sempat menghajar kelompok kawanan," kata Blaze mengingat-ingat.

"Eh? Kapan Kak?" tanya Thorn, kaget.

"Itu, ada kelompok yang melihat aku, Ice, Blaze, Kak Hali dan Solar di dekat hutan" kata Taufan. "Sewaktu berlari, Solar tertinggal karena lukanya."

"Solar hampir ditebas pakai parang," sambung Ice. Thorn, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal merinding.

"Dan kita semua hajaaar sampai mereka lari!" sambung Blaze sambil mengepalkan tinju.

"Aduh, berbahaya sekali," ujar Tok Aba sambil meringis. "Tak bisakah kalian lari saja daripada berkelahi melawan mereka?"

Halilintar meletakkan mug teh hitamnya.

"Atok, waktu itu Solar terjebak dan harus diselamatkan. Kami takkan biarkan mereka mencincang Solar di sana sementara kami memikirkan diri sendiri. Rasanya seperti membunuh saudara kandung... mana bisa hidup tenang setelah itu."

Halilintar memang selalu intens dan kontras, terkadang orang disekelilingnya menganggap ia terlalu keras. Namun kata-katanya barusan seolah menyibak sedikit tirai hingga semua orang dapat mengintip tekad kerasnya dan bagaimana eratnya ia akan memegang kebenaran.

Pantas sekali ia menjadi kakak sulung, yang dengan tangan besi melindungi dan bertarung garda terdepan. Ia akan menjadi orang paling terakhir naik ke sekoci setelah memastikan semua keluarganya selamat. Ia akan menjadi orang terakhir yang makan setelah semua keluarganya kenyang. Itu tipikal Halilintar sekali.

Yah... walau emosinya masih suka intervensi dan berusaha sabotase personaliti baiknya. Setidaknya kian menua, Halilintar menjadi lebih dewasa dan lebih mahir menahan amarah.

Tok Aba tersenyum lembut dan menepuk kepala Halilintar walau ia bukan anak kecil lagi. Si sulung menoleh dan menemukan kakeknya menatapnya dengan ekspresi teduh.

"Atok bangga. Atok bangga."

Halilintar balas tersenyum.

Malam itu, mereka semua terlelap pulas kecuali Halilintar, Solar, Thorn dan Gempa yang kerap terjaga akibat trauma paska peristiwa itu. Mereka sulit tertidur hingga Subuh menjelang.

Memang semenjak insiden itu, mimpi mereka bertujuh kerap dihantui bayang-bayang menakutkan—produk dari teror di pantai itu seolah residu yang keras kepala menempel pada pakaian.

Mimpi Halilintar dan Solar dipenuhi suara letusan senjata api dan hutan yang gelap. Akibatnya, Halilintar kian membenci suara letupan balon dan Solar menjadi mudah terkejut dengan suara nyaring.

Mimpi Taufan, Blaze dan Ice kerap diisi dengan mereka yang terus berlari di padang rumput gelap mencari saudara mereka—namun tak kunjung berjumpa. Mereka hanya lari berputar-putar tanpa akhir hingga mereka terjaga.

Mimpi Thorn kerap muncul dalam situasi ia disekap di kamar kecil berbau pengap tanpa jalan keluar. Ia menggedor pintu namun tak bisa terbuka. Thorn selalu terbangun sambil menangis.

Mimpi Gempa sering dihantui bayang orang-orang bertubuh besar melayangkan tinju mereka dan menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Ia pun sering bermimpi terjatuh ke dalam jurang hitam tak berdasar. Gempa selalu terjaga dengan jantung berdebar keras sekali.

Perlu dua, tiga tahun hingga mimpi-mimpi buruk itu punah sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

Terimakasih kepada **Fauzan MZ - Strawberry Cheesecake14 - vermillion - nyankuro - Guest - Amara**

Saya juga mau berterimakasih yang fave, follow dan yang ikuti selama ini sampai selesai. Moga dapat manfaat dan pengetahuannya ya~

Akhir kata, ambil baiknya, buang jeleknya. :)

Sampai jumpa di ff saya yang lain~!

Ups, ada epilogue di bawah~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue**

Koridor SMA Pulau Rintis penuh dengan siswa bersiap pulang ke rumah, begitupun dengan tujuh kembar BoBoiBoy yang berjalan beriringan sambil berceloteh. Hari itu tak seperti hari biasanya, karena hari itu adalah akhir dari tahun ajaran. Suasana penuh antisipasi dan antusiasme.

"Woah, tak terasa sudah bagi rapor kenaikan kelas! Saatnya libuuur~" seru Blaze bahagia seraya mengibas-ngibaskan hasil laporan belajarnya.

"Iya, jangan senang dulu... kau, aku dan Thorn dapat les tambahan," kata Taufan sambil terus meneliti deretan nilainya. "Aku dapat 65 di matematika... ugh!"

"Kakak kurang belajar," sahut Ice ringan.

"Aku belajar, Ice!"

"Oke, siapa nilai matematika paling tinggi di sini?" tanya Blaze. "Aku juga dapat 65, Thorn dan Kak Upan sama saja hasilnya. Ice dapat 87, Kak Gem dapat 90 dan Kak Hali dapat 92."

"Kalian nyontek satu sama lain ya, sampai kembar begitu nilainya," tuduh Halilintar.

"Idih, mana ada!" sangkal Taufan dan Blaze bersamaan.

"Solar dapat berapa?" tanya Thorn dengan mata membulat ke arah adiknya.

"Aku dapat 98," ujar Solar sambil memamerkan barisan giginya.

"Ceh," sungut Halilintar yang kalah saing.

"Hebatnya Solar, _masya Allah_," puji Gempa. "Kak Upan, Blaze dan Thorn, kalau kalian tak paham rumus bisa bertanya ke Solar atau Kak Hali ya. Jangan diam saja..."

"Bukan diam saja, waktu diterangkan di kelas aku paham!" kata Blaze.

"Cuma pas mengerjakan soal tiba-tiba _blank_," sambung Taufan datar.

"Hueeee makanya suka asal isi," seru Thorn dengan roman putus-asa.

"Jadi ingat Gopal malah menulis curahan hati di kolom essay matematika," gelak Blaze.

"Itu sebenarnya tanda kalian kurang latihan. Kian sering mengerjakan soal, maka semakin banyak pengalaman dan jadi semakin lihai kalian memecahkan masalah. Jadi tak melulu terpaku pada pemahaman rumus saja. Harus dibiasakan latihan," kata Solar. "Omong-omong Kak Gem, bagaimana kalau kita tamasya liburan ini? _Refreshing_! Walau hanya sehari, dua hari."

"Ooh ide brilian!" sorak Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn bersamaan.

"Ada ide mau ke mana?" tanya Ice.

"Tolong jangan ke pantai terpencil lagi," ujar Halilintar, masih trauma.

"Benar sekali, aku tak mau melihat pantai dulu," kata Taufan.

"Tunggu sepuluh tahun kemudian," kata Blaze.

"Aku masih menyesal yang mengusulkan ke sana waktu itu," gumam Gempa murung. "Maaf ya, karena kecerobohanku kalian jadi menanggung akibatnya."

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah yang sia-sia. Mana ada yang tahu?" kata Taufan sambil tersenyum lebar, ia menepuk pundak adiknya itu.

"Yang menyakiti kita semua itu bukan kamu, Gempa. Tapi para kriminal," timpal Halilintar.

"Betul itu!" ujar Thorn dengan mata bersinar peduli.

"Lagipula, musibah takkan jatuh pada diri kita kecuali memang sudah ditakdirkan, jadi tak perlu sedih berlarut-larut," kata Ice kalem. "_By the way_, aku _voting_ pergi ke gunung."

"Aaaahh! Benar juga!" pekik Blaze berapi-api. "Kita bisa mendaki sampai ke puncak!"

"Iya, dan berkunjung ke desa," kata Ice setuju. "Mungkin ada air terjun juga."

"Banyak _spot_ foto bagus, aku mau bawa kamera nanti," ujar Solar.

"Mungkin kita bisa lihat kunang-kunang!" seru Thorn. "Dan tumbuhan langka~"

"Sekalian olahraga juga," kata Gempa. "Iya 'kan Kak Hali?"

"Hmmm... terakhir kali aku ke gunung memang sewaktu pelantikan anggota klub silat," gumam Halilintar. "Oke, jadi semua setuju mau ke gunung?"

"Setujuu!" koor paduan suara enam lainnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, gunung tujuan mereka pergi ternyata menyimpan rahasia mengerikan dan sangat berbahaya.

Sayangnya, mereka menyadari ketika sudah _sangat_ terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat.**


End file.
